Mia Bella
by Mio Amore
Summary: The pain Malchior wrought onto Raven was unbearable, but could it ever sum up to Malchior's own suffering? Pairing: Malchior/Raven/Robin triangle may add more later
1. Prologue

**Mia Bella**

**By Mio Amore**

A/N: The story will be based off of the song Amarilli Mia Bella by Giulio Caccini. In English, Amarilli Mia Bella means Amarilli, my beloved one. It is an amazing love song and I suggest you listen to it. Anyways, onward to my story!

P.S. - This will be in Malchior's point of view. So just know these are his thoughts on Raven after the betrayal.

_"Singing"_

Thoughts

"Talking"

Disclaimer: Oops, almost forgot. I own nothing. :)

* * *

Prologue

"_Amarilli mia bella…"_

I was back. Back within the confines of this damnable book, back to this unbearable silence, and back to the boundless desolation.

"_Non credi, o del mio cor dolce desio,"_

Why, you say, is this so? One could tell you the story of how I seduced a young lady into freeing me from this hell, yet not ten minutes into my freedom she locked me back within this prison. Yes, that is all true to word.

"_D'esser tu l'amor mio?"_

I was blind at the time; I am only a mere dragon whose selfishness outshines much of the world around him. It has been that way forever. I have been within this dimension for well over a thousand years; been passed from hand to hand and not one has ever had the power to release me. The fair maiden who opened my book last was my only hope of escaping, but this isn't an excuse.

"_Credilo pur: e se timor t'assale,"_

I took the golden opportunity handed to me without a doubt in my mind, I did not account for emotions to get in my way. My plan did not turn out so well though. After being dumped back in my own hell, she has been my every thought. Had I taken the chance to see her for her worth before being released I may not even be in this predicament. Every image is filled with her being; her soft, ashen skin, short, violet tresses, and beautiful amethyst eyes. Her entire being haunts me. I feel her everyday in the confines of her room. I have tried to reach out to her numerous times, but I have been cast away into the corner of her sanctuary in the limits of a chest.

_"Aprimi il petto e vedrai scritto in core:"_

The nights after my betrayal were like a knife to my non-existent heart; her cries and silent sobs that seemed to ruffle the pages of my book the worst torture imaginable. I had called out to her, begging for her to stop; to let this insufferable anguish and shame to be released from my being. Of course, this had done nothing and my pain remained. Now being a month after that resented night I sit in my cage wishing to be by her side once more. To explain to her how I feel or at least rid her of the suffering I had caused.

_"Amarilli, Amarilli, Amarailli"_

I still hear her cries during nightmares that I have caused, but they have become less numerous and she leaves her room much more frequently now. Although I am glad she has been getting over the awful deeds I have done my heart aches every time I can't feel her aura. She has become my addiction; my savior. She is the only thing that keeps me sane yet my insanity derives from her being. Every night I call out her name in hopes of her hearing me; she never does. I want to rid her of the hurt and I want her to cure me of my thoughts. I cannot go on much longer, this complete desolation wracks my body and my need for her grows ever stronger. If only she were to open this blasted book once more!

_"è il mio amore."_

I cannot deny it; the fair maiden has captured my heart.

"Raven,…"

* * *

At first I was going to keep this as a small one-shot, but I have some wicked inspiration for a follow up! I won't be able to update everyday, but hopefully weekly. Your reviews will make it faster! So tell me what you think. :)

Mio Amore♥


	2. Back to Basics

**Mia Bella**  
**-Back to Basics-  
**

I'd like to take this time to thank and answer any questions my lovely reviewers may have. I am very grateful to all of you encouraging me on. I couldn't write this without you, seriously. :)

**NinjaBunnyOverlord-** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope to keep your interest in my story. :) P.S. I love your pen name!

**lilac gurl- ** Thanks so much! The idea was like a firecracker to the head for me. One second I'm sitting there listening to my song and the next I'm furiously writing away. I'm wicked ecstatic that you think I'm a good writer! Honestly I think it could be better, but meh. If you like it, I like it:)

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14- **Wow, I think your review alone gave me so much confidence in this story! When I first posted the first chapter, I wasn't so sure on my portrayal of Malchior. He is immensely hard to write, but I'm glad it came out good! I have a bunch of ideas for the future chapters so we'll see how it turns out. ;)

**Hannah Loves Lupin- **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!

Now that all that is done with I give you Chapter 2, Back to Basics!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, otherwise we'd all still be watching the show!

* * *

The sound of padding feet traveled down the empty hallway as Raven made her way to her room. She and the others had returned home not long ago after being called downtown to take care of Dr. Light. He had attempted to absorb all of the energy powering the city to charge his suit when the Teen Titans had arrived on the scene. The fight was fairly simple thanks to Raven and Dr. Light's apparent fear of her. Afterwards, the teens went out for a celebratory pizza at their favorite restaurant; not returning home till late night.

Everyone had been tired after their long day; each retiring to their respective bedrooms. The only one who had stayed up was Raven who made herself a soothing cup of her favorite herbal tea to calm down before bed. At the moment she was quietly moving down the hallway so as not to wake the others. As she passed each door of her friends she found her thoughts wandering to them as she reflected upon the past few weeks.

There was Starfire with her bubbly attitude that seemed to brighten everyone's day and the thousand watt smile that was ever present upon her face. She was the only other girl on the entire team and was her confident in many of the "girly" aspects in her life. She'd never admit to it, but she really did enjoy their time together whether they were quietly meditating in each other's presence or out on one of their outings to the "mall of shopping".

The next door she came to was Beastboy's. He was the little, nosey brother she never had, and never particularly wanted. He had a knack for getting on her nerves numerous times throughout the day. He always had a joke to crack and she seemed to be the guinea pig he tried them on. She'd never tell him, but occasionally she did think he was funny, he just tries too hard.

She soon came up to Cyborg's door; her older brother in a way. He was the shoulder to lean on; the always attentive listener. Whenever her or her friends had something bothering them, they usually went to "Big Brother Cy" to let it all out and occasionally receive helpful advice. Raven found herself smiling gently while remembering the days both of them would work on the T-car together. It was an activity she would always relate back to Cyborg and his "baby".

Lastly she reached Robin's door; her determined leader. Their bond was the strongest and dearest to her out of all the others. It was more than friendship; more than love. The mental bond they shared was only one piece of evidence of this eternal friendship. She remembered many a night the both of them had been the comfort for the other when their pasts snuck up on them. They shared everything and reveled in this trust. She knew that Robin would always be there for her and vice versa. This camaraderie had been strengthened a lot over the past few weeks as a certain betrayal had left her open and vulnerable. He was the only one to know of her feelings and thoughts on the event. It was he who had pulled her out of the clutches of depression and back into her old self.

With this last thought Raven stopped, really questioning how she felt now that it was a month past Malchior's betrayal. For the past four weeks she had shied away from anything concerning Malchior and his awful deeds. Now that she looked back on it she wondered. How did she feel now? Of course Malchior hadn't been her first infatuation. There were other men before him and surely would be others to come, but how did she_feel?_ She felt… hurt, of course. The betrayal had been a hard one to deal with; his words still stinging when she thought back on them. She was confused. She had thought, _thought_ that he had been telling the truth; that he hadn't been lying. She was empathetic for Azar's sake! She could tell when people lied to her! Had she really been so blind as to not see through his lies? Or had she truly been in love? Did she know what love was? So many questions she asked herself and not enough answers.

Slowly Raven came out of her thoughts; only one thing passing through her mind. Was some_singing?_ She attentively listened for where the beautiful sounds were coming from; effectively forgetting her thoughts for the moment. The music seemed to float all around her, drawing her in. The song was so beautifully sung it almost brought tears to her eyes at the emotions she felt coursing through each syllable. Mesmerized, Raven began to slowly make her way towards the melody not noticing where it came from. Without hesitation she had reached her door, punched in her access code, and silently slipped in.

"_Amarilli, Amarilli, Amarilli"_

She looked about her room trying to decipher just where the music was coming from. Finally, she looked over into the darkest corner in her room where a lonesome chest lay forgotten.

"Bingo,"

"_è il mio amore."_

Something in the back of Raven's mind buzzed trying to warn her of just what lay inside the forbidden chest, yet Raven paid no mind to it. She had to find out who had been singing the lovely song. If she had only stopped to think logically, she would have noticed the familiar English accent of a certain banished dragon that lay captured inside of an epic storybook. It was far too late for that now as the book lay open in her lap and the familiar, alluring, heartbreak blue eyes gazed up into her surprised amethyst ones.

The only thing snapping her out of her paralysis was her name flowing out of his mouth with a musical intonation all its own.

"Raven…"

* * *

**A/n-** I know, I know. Another short chapter, but I'm just trying to introduce everything to get on to the good stuff! Besides, I couldn't just keep going right after Malchior and Raven meet after his awful betrayal!((**Mwahahaha**)) I have a bunch of ideas cooking up in my head and it may be a while to get them all typed out so I had to get this second "introduction" out. I promise you the next chapter will be longer! Please just bare with me. :) Anyways, review my lovely readers and I shall give outvirtual cookies, yum!

**Mio Amore♥**


	3. Second Chances

**Review Responses: **

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14- **Thanks so much! I'm glad you think so! I had a lot of fun writing her thoughts on the titans plus it helped the flow of the chapter. I hop I don't disappoint too much with this chapter and their conversation. I tried to keep them as much in character as possible, but still tried to make them act as if they would after such an event. I'm glad my story made you smile and made you feel better! That makes me very confident in this story and I love to see your reviews! Thanks again for your advice too!

**lilac gurl- **Phew. I'm glad it wasn't _too_ short for you. I was afraid it was, but I didn't want to continue because it would kill the mood I set for the chapter! Music is a great inspiration, without it I never would have even thought up this story! P.S. Please update your Mal/Rae story too! I enjoy reading it very much!

**Deshwitat'slover- **Woot! It's cool! Go me and thanks for your review!

**EdgeofDarkness- **I'm glad you think so! Also, I'm updating as much as possible! It's a miracle I got this out so soon. I probably wouldn't have without the wonderful snow day I had!

Next topic of discussion, Disclaimer!

I own nothing. If I did, I'd be stickin' flippin' happy man!

Anyways, onward to Second Chances!

* * *

**Mia Bella**

**Second Chances**

A soft light flitted in through the deep red curtains hanging in front of a closed window. It revealed the sleeping form of a certain Robin lying under burgundy tangled sheets. His figure stirred slightly as the light of the early rising sun shone on his face and roused his form. He lazily opened his eyes to the bright daybreak only to squint from the sudden luminescence protruding into the darkness from the night before.

He made a move to get up off his bed while yawning attempting to shake the rest of his drowsiness away. When up, he bent over backwards waiting for a satisfying _crack_ to alleviate the tenseness one gets from sleeping in the same position all night. Once he stretched out all the kinks in his muscles he headed towards his personal bathroom grabbing a towel on his way in.

He turned on the shower moving the knob to allow hot water to pour out from the spout. He stripped himself of his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of flannel pants, and threw them in his hamper. He entered the shower, immediately feeling the effects of the warm water cascading down his body. He sighed contentedly feeling his lethargy leave him as he washed his body of the previous day's events. He vacated his shower, wrapping the towel around his waist and made his way back into his bedroom.

Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a fresh uniform and changed into it. He once more walked back into his bathroom applying an alarming amount of hair gel to his hair to obtain the spiky look he was known for. Finally done with his morning routine he walked back through his room to his door where he stopped to check the time. Being well aware of the early hour and the state most of the tower's other occupants would be in, he smirked, happy to get some one-on-one time with his favorite enchantress.

Robin walked down the hallway, whistling a random tune wondering what was in store for him today. He would never admit it, but the morning was his favorite time of day being the only chance he got to be so open with Raven without hiding from the others. He blushed slightly thinking of her and his growing feelings.

Everyone always assumed he had a thing for Starfire and for a while he did. He had been caught up in the sheer beauty and naïve charm she possesses while Raven's subtle allure and elegance was revealed to him. Now he was fascinated by her. She brought a sort of mystery and attraction to him and he wanted to see more. They were best friends, each other's confidence, but he wanted to go farther with her. Perhaps he'd attempt to date her if the chance arose.

For a second anger flared in Robin's eyes as he thought of a certain dragon who had dared to hurt her. He had been able to connect with Raven on a level Robin so desperately wanted, yet he had thrown it all away and pretended to _care_ for her in a way she wasn't used to. The monster had abused her trust and taken advantage of her vulnerability. He hated Malchior with such a passion as his own jealousy flared at the thoughts of the monster touching her; holding her in a way he had only dreamt of.

Soon his anger was reined back into the recesses of his mind as he chided himself for such an outbreak. Malchior had been dealt with and Raven had just gotten over the betrayal not long ago. He didn't want to open up newly healed wounds lest his friendship with Raven be jeopardized.

With this last thought Robin entered the living room looking around for any sign of Raven. "That's odd,"he mumbled. "She'susually up by now." He made his way to their small kitchen area wondering if she was currently making her morning tea. Still seeing no sign of her he decided to allow her a few extra minutes, entertaining the idea of just how long she stayed up after the others went to bed.

He began going through the ritual of tea making concluding that she'd want a mug once she got up. After setting the tea pot on the stove he went over to the coffee machine and added his favorite coffee bean mix. He grabbed two pieces of toast and popped them into the toaster while both Raven's and his own drinks were being brewed.

He found his mind wandering back to Raven wondering why she wasn't up yet. _Maybe she's meditating, _he thought as the tea kettle let off a shrill whistle alerting the titan that the water was now boiled. He made his way back over to the kettle pulling out her favorite mug and a chamomile tea bag on his way. He poured the water into the mug and set the tea bag in. He thought back to the day Raven had received the delicate, hand-made mug from himself. He let a small smile slip at the memory of her glee from receiving it. With that thought his toast popped up and he got back to making his own breakfast.

**TeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitans**

A soft yawn emitted from underneath a heavy, black comforter as the girl beneath began to stir awake. She shifted trying to find her way out of the mass of blankets that surrounded her as a light chuckle rang through her ears. Not being fully conscious she froze wondering who had invaded the privacy of her room until last night's memories flooded back into her mind.

**((¡Flashback!))**

"Raven…" Malchior whispered, surprised. Had she heard his singing?

Finally coming out of her stupor, Raven came to her senses biting back, "Malchior."

Wincing at the hatred seeping out of each syllable, he sighed. What had he done? "Raven, please. Let me-"

"Explain? No, I think not." She said, sporting a glare. How dare he think he could talk to her? How dare he think he could give his malicious acts an _excuse?_

"But Raven, you don't understand!" Why wouldn't she just listen to him?! He _had_ to fix this; had to tell her why!

"No Malchior, _you_ don't understand. I hadn't intended on _ever_ speaking to you again. In fact I don't even know why I'm speaking to you_now_." She said in a deadly calm tone. He would _never_ understand; not the hurt and especially not the painful ache she got in her heart every time she thought of what _could_ have been. Sighing, she mumbled, "You just don't understand."

"Raven, I _do_ understand. I understand more than you think!" He earned another glare, but before she could respond he continued. "You don't know how many nights I've called out to you; how many nights I wanted to just hear your voice once more. You don't know how much I've regretted what I've done and you _especially_ don't understand what I'd give to take back what I did." He finished with another sad sigh.

She was shocked, not so much by his words, but by the feelings behind them. She felt such remorse and self-hate with those words, causing her own response to stick in her throat. Once more, he was being completely _honest_ with her. Azar, she was so confused!

"Just because you feel sorry doesn't mean you're forgiven... or that we are on good terms." She mumbled out, casting her eyes to the side before being wrapped up in his charm once more. She didn't need another betrayal.

"I didn't expect anything less. I just want a chance… to tell you why." He paused, trying to come up with something more to say. "Will you give me that chance?"

Raven froze. Was it wise to trust him again? Of course he was asking nothing more than to explain himself, but did she want to give that to him; that chance? Yes, yes she did. She couldn't fool herself. She had wondered many a night just _why_ he had done what he had. She knew the obvious reasons, but why had it seemed so real? Why couldn't she tell he was lying? She needed this just as much as he did, if not more. It was final, "Yes, but that's _all_ you will get. Once I have your reasons you will be back in that trunk. Don't expect anything more." She glanced back into his eyes seeing the relief and excitement at her words.

"Thank you, Raven. You don't know how much this truly means to me." _You really don't, _he thought.

At that Raven gave out a weak yawn, glancing at her clock. It read one a.m. which shocked her. Hadn't it just been eleven thirty when she began the trek to her room?

Seeing the obvious sign that she was tired, Malchior let slip a small smile. "You're tired and it's late. You should get some sleep."

Glaring at him, she grabbed his book and went to her closet in search of her book stand. Finding it she moved it out into her room, moving it next to her book case and laying his book onto it. "I hope you don't think I like you now. I'm only doing this to get some answers."

Smiling sadly, Malchior gave a tired sigh. "I know, dear Raven. I never expected you to welcome me back."

With those last words Raven went back into her closet, grabbed her modest pajamas, and made her way into her bathroom to get ready for the night. Walking back out a few minutes later, she climbed into bed and sighed contentedly at getting some much needed rest. Giving one last long glance at Malchior, she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

Malchior watched the whole scene with a sad kind of reminiscence, remembering the nights she would bring his book to bed with her. Those days were gone he suspected. He only wished he could show her just how much he hated what he had done. Maybe, just maybe they could at least go back to being friends.

He hadn't known just_how much_ he had missed her voice until he couldn't hear it anymore. When she surprised him by opening his book and talking to him, that longing had been quenched. But how would he react if that was stripped from him once again?

**((¡End Flashback!))**

"Morning to you too, Malchior." Raven mumbled, finally emerging from under her blankets.

"Ah, how I've missed you dry wit, dear Raven." Malchior drawled, watching idly as Raven made her way over to her closet.

Raven growled. "It really is too early in the morning for you, _dragon_." She quickly slipped into her walk-in closet grabbing a fresh uniform. She headed to her bathroom before being stopped short by Malchior's reply.

"Is that all you see me as?" He said with a carefully blank face (Yeah, I know he's just a drawing in a book, but you can see part of his face!). Is that really what she thought of him? Some malicious dragon not cable of anything but killing and hatred. Of course, under the circumstances, why would she think of him as anything else?

She quietly looked over her shoulder at him, studying his eyes captured within his book. She thought of what he had just asked her before replying, "Yes." With that said she walked into her bath closing the door.

The hurt showing in his eyes outshined the hate and pity he felt for himself. How could he blame her? He really _had_ messed everything up.

* * *

**A/N-**Ok, so like I promised it was longer! It wasn't as long as I wanted it, but as I was continuing with it, it felt as though I had added too much and just killed the mood. I'm getting this out a lot sooner than planned, thanks to a snow day in which I sat around writing. The next few chapters will most likely be put up a lot later than these chapters. I'm working as fast as I can so please don't lose interest! Anyways, I hope you weren't too disappointed with Raven and Malchior's chat! I had to keep them in character along while getting out their points. It was a lot harder than I thought! Also, I added in the little Robin bout to show you that this will be a love triangle! So, get ready for more drama and action! Which reminds me, I may need help with action scenes so if anyone is willing please get at me and give me some advice! Now before I bore you to death with this long authors note I bid you adieu. **Please review and give me your thoughts and advice!**

**Mio Amore♥ **


	4. Tangled Thoughts

**Review Responses:**

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON: **As always I love reading your reviews. They give me a lot of encouragement to keep going:) I'm glad you don't mind the shortness of the chapters. The whole Robin bit was fun to write. Robin is such a complex character and it was challenging, but writing him going into the shower? That was great. ;) Haha. Oh, and yes. Poor Malchior, but don't worry, he won;t just sit back! I'm glad I have kept the characters within their usual characterizations, it's quite hard. Sorry to say, but you'll have to wait for THAT information. Next chapter I promise! Oh and thank you very much for saying you'd help! There willaction involved and I will most likely need help, so look out for my messages! Thanks again for reviewing. :)

**EdgeofDarkness: **I'm not that great with dialogue so I'm glad you liked it! It's hard to keep them in character so it's good you think it's working! I hope this triangle will be fun. It will be much more angsty later too, I promise! Thanks for your review:)

**lilac gurl:** I know, I know. Poor Malchior, but don't worry! He won't go down without a fight:D I'm glad you thought so and yes a very juicy triangle between Robin, Raven, and Malchior. (cue the screaming fan girls!) I can't wait for you next chapter! I'll be waiting! Thanks for the review. :)

**NinjaBunnyOverlord: **Yes, I see a lot of people feel bad for Malchior, but you bet he had it coming! OhhEmmGee, I love this pairing too! It's just too cute! I'm glad you like my writing, I try. :D And yes, a trianle _is_ coming, can you guess who:) And don't worry, I'm just glad you will keep reading! I look forward to your reviews:)

**Disclaimer:** Do I even have to say it? Seriously? I do? Well, I don;t own anything. I know, how very depressing. I shall go cry over this as you read and review my next chapter! NOW GO!...Teehee. 

* * *

****

**Mia Bella**

**Tangled thoughts**

Raven collapsed against the door, sliding down it onto the cold, unforgiving tile. Tears threatened to spill out from her amethyst eyes as she thought over her previous conversation. Why did she open that God forsaken book? Hadn't she promised herself to never speak, let alone look at his book again? Azar he had her confused!

Before the events from last night she had been so _sure_. Sure she hated him; sure she didn't want anything to do with him! Now here she was on her bathroom floor distraught as the object of her confusion waited for her back in her room. What had she done?

Last night everything had seemed so surreal. She thought back on it as if it was some dream; a nightmare she didn't want to revisit. Their conversation still rang through her ears as she tried to decipher any hidden meaning behind his words. She hadn't believed him at first and she still didn't want to, but how could her empathy lie to her?

Of course, that was the whole reason she had agreed to let him talk in the first place. She had questions and he had answers. No matter how hard she wanted to fight it, she couldn't deny her curiosity. That always had been her downfall; always seeking information no matter the cost. 

Maybe she should go lock him back up in the trunk? Azar knows it would save her a lot of trouble. Could she really live without the answers she so desperately wanted? No. She couldn't. That's why she's sitting here now; on her bathroom floor. 

She braced herself as she used her arms to push up off the ground. She walked over to her cabinet containing her toiletries and placed her fresh uniform on the shelf next to it. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a towel, hanging it up on the hook next to her shower. Turning the shower to hot, she quickly disposed of her pajamas into her hamper and scurried into the shower as the early morning chill danced across her skin. Once the water touched her tingling flesh, she instantly relaxed. Slowly she began cleansing herself, purposely taking longer than needed, wanting to avoid what lay beyond her door.

* * *

Malchior's book still lay open facing the bathroom door that Raven just exited through. He gave a long, defeated sigh, "Look what I've done…"

Damn his forsaken instincts. His life could have been _great_. She was perfect to him; in every way. And he had to go screw up, making her hate him. God he was such an idiot!

The anguish he was feeling flitted across his face as he thought over their conversation. "She thinks I'm a bloody monster!" Self hatred filled him as he thought over just how true that sentence is. He gave yet another heavy sigh. Would things ever get better? Could he win back her trust? Her friendship? And perhaps her love? Gods how he wished she loved him.

The emptiness inside of him increased ten fold over the past few hours. He was so close to her; yet so far away. She was within reach and yet he couldn't reach far enough. The fact of the matter was simple; he loved her. He didn't know how to fix this problem, but…he didn't want to. 

"Could she ever love a wicked monster, such as me?"

The only answer he got to his question was the opening of the bathroom door. Raven finished her shower and now stood in front of him in her usual garb. He looked her up and down. He realized he missed seeing her in her brilliant white, yet he felt so much closer to her now, while she seemed closer to the darkness he reigned from.

She looked over at him and quirked an elegant brow. She shrugged it off at his nonchalant expression and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed her communicator and fastened into place on her belt. She glanced one more time over at her new roommate then headed for the door. "I'll be back later" she mumbled before escaping her once private domain along with the penetrating gaze of her companion.

For a second Malchior truly smiled. Maybe, just maybe he could win her back. They both came from the darkness; it was now up to him to follow her into the light.

* * *

Raven entered into the main room and headed for the kitchen. She was in need of a large mug of her favorite herbal tea; chamomile. Her late night and early morning conversations with Malchior still floated about in her head along with the thousands of unanswered questions she held. Maybe she'd need some Advil too…

To her surprise Robin sat at the kitchen counter reading the paper with a still steaming cup of tea sitting next to him. At her entrance, Robin laid down his paper and looked up at her.

"Good morning Rae. Sleep well?" Recovering from her momentary shock Raven nodded her head and glided over to the stool that sat next to Robin's own. She gracefully sat down and took up the mug into her hands. She took a slow, calming sip before looking up at Robin.

"How long have you been up?" She was usually the first one up, so his presence had surprised her. Had she slept in later than she thought?

He chuckled at her puzzled expression,"Only a few minutes. I was expecting you to be here before me, did you just get up?" he questioned.

"Yes, I didn't think I had slept in that late. I guess I stayed up a little later than usual." She answered. She felt bad for not telling him the truth, but why worry him? Malchior would only be around for a short time, and then she would lock him back up; forever. She didn't know why, but when she thought that she got a painful twist in her heart.

Robin noticed Raven's distant expression and wondered what she was thinking. He cocked his head to the side before replying, "What are you thinking?"

Raven snapped back into reality. "Huh?" _Wow, how intelligent of you Raven_, she scolded herself. "Oh! Nothing, just a little tired still." Her cheeks turned slightly pink at her lack of a response.

Robin chuckled, and then brushed his fingertips against her cheek. "You're blushing." With that Raven's cheek grew darker and her eyes strayed down to the mug in her hands. "It's cute."

Raven gasped and looked over at Robin who had conveniently gone back to reading his paper._Wow Rob, I bet she thinks you're a freak now, _Robin thought as he mentally berated himself.

"T-thank you" Raven squeaked out. She wasn't used to getting compliments.

Before another word could be uttered, the door to the main room opened and Cyborg stepped through, yawning and stretching as he went. Seeing his friends he said, "Morning ya'll. Want anything to eat?"

Already clearly embarrassed Raven thanked him, but declined. She took her half empty mug and headed over to the large bay window. Robin watched her go then turned back to Cyborg. "No thanks, Cy. Already made myself something" he said pointing to his half eaten toast.

Cyborg nodded before grabbing some food out of the fridge and beginning his breakfast. "Good thing Grass Stain ain't up yet, the little twerp won't complain about my triple-meat-montage!" he exclaimed.

Speak of the devil; he was the next to walk in. Rubbing his eyes of sleep, he eeped when he saw what Cyborg was making.

"What are you _doing_? Do you know how many of those animals I have been! You're killing me dude!"Beastboy yelled out causing everyone's attention to be drawn to him.

"I told you before Grass Stain, I eat _meat_; none of your **nasty** tofu!" Cyborg responded, making a disgusted face as he remembered his last encounter with the dreaded tofu.

Robin just laughed under his breath at the inevitable fight that broke out weekly. The fight would go on for a bit before they were either yelled at by one of the three remaining titans or they got bored and decided to cook for themselves. He glanced at Raven out of the corner of his eye wondering what she was doing. _Meditating of course,_ he thought before going back to his paper, looking for new leads or news he had yet to find out.

Raven was trying to clear her head through meditation, but was failing miserably. The argument going on behind her wasn't the only cause to her agitation. A certain dragon had captured her every thought and she couldn't get him out of her head. Plus, she kept feeling Robin glance over at her with wonderment every few seconds. Was he catching on to her secret?

She heaved a sigh before delicately floating back down to the ground and placing her feet firmly on the ground. She picked up her empty mug and headed back to the kitchen. By now all of her friends were up and enjoying their breakfast. She placed the mug in the sink and headed for the door.

Robin noticed Raven leaving the room so he put down his paper and got up to follow her. The rest of the team were too busy to notice while eating their breakfast so Raven and himself easily slipped out of the main room undetected.

He jogged up to Raven and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Raven continued on her journey, but looked up at him answering, "Nothing." She looked back forward and pressed on hoping he would drop it.

"Come on Rae, I know you better than that. What's on your mind? You can tell me…" he said, finishing lamely he thought as he followed her to who knows where.

She sighed before replying, "I just have a lot on my mind. I don't know. I don't think I got enough sleep last night." She stopped and faced him.

Robin followed suit, stopping and turning to face her. "What's on your mind?" He oped it wasn't Malchior, God he hated the monster.

Raven frowned, "Just everything. We've been pretty wrapped up lately with the crime rate going up and all." She hoped he hadn't caught onto her lie.

"Oh… we have been pretty busy lately. Maybe we need some relax time… maybe go out to town for a while." Robin was hoping to any God that would listen that Raven wouldn't catch on to what he was implying, and if she did she wouldn't reject him.

Raven looked quizzically at Robin before saying, "To the pizza parlor again? We just went there last night…"

"No, no! I meant more like… to a… movie?" He gulped hoping her reaction wouldn't be bad. What was he thinking? Raven would never agree to that!

Raven thought it over for a second. _A movie…?_ "She looked up into the checkered mask of her counterpart before nodding. "A movie sounds… nice."

"Great! Meet you in the main room at seven?" He smiled, she had agreed! Tonight was going to be perfect!

She smiled and nodded before looking over Robin's shoulder, "Sounds great Boy Blunder, but in order for me to go, you'd have to let me into my room first." She smirked at the confusion clearly written across his face before he realized where they were. He blushed before saying sorry and heading back to the main room. Raven chuckled and entered her room after remarking, "See you later Wonder Boy."

* * *

Robin was euphoric. She actually agreed! Of course, she didn't know he thought of this as a date, but that was good enough for him. He couldn't wait till tonight. He loved spending time with her. He just hoped it wouldn't be ruined by a call.

Robin reentered the main room and looked around. The three stooges sat on the couch. Beastboy and Cyborg were currently engaged in a video game battle with Starfire cheering them on. He chuckled at the scene and headed over hoping for a match against the winner.

"Nooo! You so cheated Tin Man!" Beastboy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Booyah! Take that Grass Stain!" Cyborg gave a little victory dance before acknowledging Robin's entrance. "Yo Rob. Wanna play?"

"Yes Friend Robin, do you not wish to participate in the gaming of videos?" Starfire asked in the naïve way that's all her own.

Robin smirked before jumping over the couch and grabbing another controller. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Raven again entered into her room, this time not hearing any beautiful music, but sort of a growl. She could feel the animosity coming from Malchior's book and wondered just what had upset him. When she grabbed his book and took it with her to her bed, Malchior bit out a greeting, "Hello Raven."

"Enough of the pleasantries Malchior, why are you so angry?" she asked, still feeling, yet not seeing the resentment rolling off of him.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned, calming down slightly hearing her voice.

"Don't play dumb with me; you are basically seething right now. Don't forget what I am Malchior, I can read you like an open book." She got satisfaction out of the angered glare she received from him.

"If I'm so easy to read _Raven,_ then please enlighten me. Why am I so angry?" he responded as his hatred receded further the more Raven talked to him.

"I am an empath, nothing more."

"Well, I guess I'm not so easy to read after all." In actuality he was enraged because of what _Robin_ had just asked of Raven. She didn't even seem to notice!

"Oh, please. If you won't tell me then fine, let's get on to what we should be discussing" she replied wanting the answers to her long awaited questions.

"Yes, let's." If that's the way she was going to be, then he'd play her game.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys, let me tell you how sincerely sorry I am for how late this was! I had some family issues where my grandpa was in the hospital so I think that's a valid excuse! Anyways, I wasn't too fond of this chapter, but here it is. I would really love some feedback. I've been down in the dumps and it was super hard to even find time to type this. This chapter is therefor dedicated to my faithful reviewers! Thanks again for reading my story and reviewing. I couldn't do it without you guys! I'll work on the next chapter, but again, I don't when it will be out. Please don't ditch this story though! I promise to work harder on my story! Now go review!

**Mio Amore** ♥


	5. Surprising Revelations

**A/N-** OMG! I'm back! And I'm sure I lost a lot of readers. :( I'm so sorry guys! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SOOOOOOORRY! It's been a really long time I know! And I don't think you care for excuses, but I'll give you it anyways. School. But it's over with! SO HOPEFULLY I CAN CRANK OUT MY CHAPTERS FASTER!! Now, I'm going to do things a little differently. I'll talk a little at the beginning (sorry if that's annoying, but I need to get out important information!) and then review responses and a little side note after! :) OK! So, this chapter came and... just wow. You'll find out! But, I am already working on another chapter so yay! It should be out soon!

**Disclaimer-** Although I wish I owned Teen Titans, I do not. But if I did, the show would be a LOT different... and it would still be running... but yea, no ownership. :(

* * *

**Mia Bella**

_Surprising Revelations_

"Why did you do it?"

A little too forward if you were anyone, but Raven, yet not as harsh as she intended when accompanied with the pained look in her eyes. How did Malchior see this look? Well, he knows her. He's watched and listened when no one else has, and he can read her better than most of her friends.

"Why do you breathe?" But that doesn't mean he's going to make it any easier on her, after all he's playing by _her_ rules. And then: a smirk, followed by a glare.

"You said you wanted to explain, so explain." Raven was hurt, was he trying to deceive her again, but then, what about her empathy?

"My dear, sweet Raven, you are very impatient sometimes." Yea, he knew he was being cruel, but was he supposed to throw himself out there only to be rejected later?

She looked Malchior square in the eyes, trying to read his mind; of course she'd never truly do that. A sigh, sometimes her morals could be so infuriating. "I'm _not_ yours, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

_Ouch,_ Malchior thought as he stared into Raven's near emotionless eyes. "How disappointing, I rather liked my little nickname for you."

"Stop avoiding the question, Malchior. It's beginning to grate on my nerves." Raven grit her teeth together in an effort to stay calm, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"My, my, watch your temper." Malchior inwardly chuckled; he just loved to ruffle her feathers.

"God damn it Malchior! Why are you doing this? Just last night you were begging me to give you a chance and now this! You are so **infuriating.**" She stated the last part in a deadly whisper, attempting to keep down her rising emotion. It was never good to let anger get the most of her; _never_. She let out a sigh, that she hadn't known she'd been holding, before continuing, "This was a bad idea; I knew I shouldn't have let you out."

She gave one last, long, hard look at Malchior's contemplative face before unfolding her legs from underneath her and sliding off her bed. Right as she reached for his book to close it, she heard, "I did it… I did it because it's who I am; it's in my nature… and I'm _sorry_."

It had been spoken so quietly, that for a moment she thought she had imagined it. She glanced down at the half ripped face of Malchior, or rather, Rorek, and for a fleeting moment she wondered how Malchior would look, if he wasn't a dragon, but rather, human. She quickly snapped her mind back into focus, trying to rub her previous thought out.

She wasn't sure how to respond, the emotion that flooded out of his book only moments after his confession hit her like a ton of bricks. She slowly sank back down onto the silk sheets of her bed, regarding her companion quietly.

"What do you mean; it's in your nature?" Sure she was a mythical and dangerous creature herself, but she didn't know much of the goings-on in the mind of a dragon.

"I fear, to explain that, would take far too long for one evening. I would have to explain most of my life for you to even grasp what I'm telling you." The look in his eyes was one of remembrance and forlorn.

For a moment, Raven was hit by a wave of emotion she only remembered feeling within her dreams; her_ nightmares_. She felt the desperation and longing that came with a hard life and dead past, and for the first time since the betrayal, she felt the connection between her companion and herself.

She kept her gaze steady upon Malchior, sizing him up in a way, before making her next move. He confused her like no other could and it frightened her. "Malchior…" she sighed, "I don't know what to think of this anymore."

He was a bit taken aback by her statement. Just moments ago he was engaged in playful banter with her while watching her unsettled demeanor, and now the seriousness of their conversation finally settled into the pit of his stomach. "Then don't think, just listen." There was the same dead silence as before, but you could feel the anxiousness of each person, rather than a tight tension wafting through the room. "I am not sure how you will see me after this, but it's needed to explain… the awful deeds I have committed. I just beseech you, please hear me out."

At first, Raven was skeptical, but she was in too deep to get out now.

"I'm listening."

But before Malchior could continue with his story, a very obtrusive and bright red light filled the room, followed by a trillringing. The alarm had gone off and now Raven was racing out of the room, forgetting to close Malchior's book.

**TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! ****TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO!TEENTITANSGO!**

Raven had just entered the common room and glanced over towards the computer system that alerted the Titans of their missions. Currently, Robin was furiously typing away at the system's keyboard trying to find coordinates to their destination. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood a few feet behind him looking alert and ready to jump at Robin's command. Suddenly, Starfire flew past Raven towards the other Titans while asking, "Who shall we do the kicking of the butt to today?"

Robin had read the mission's briefing and had run past the Titans, after exclaiming, "It's Plasmus. He just escaped from the high security prison and is moving towards the East side nuclear plant. Titans GO!"

No other words needed, the other Titans followed Robin down to the garage, Cyborg and Beast Boy in the T-Car, Robin on his R-cycle, and the two female Titans flying. A few minutes later the Titans arrived at the scene and jumped into action.

Robin skidded to a halt on his bike then used the momentum to jump up into the air, taking out and extending his Bo staff, and slamming it down through Plasmus. The monster let out a shriek then reformed itself, shooting out its arm to fling Robin into the side of the nuclear plant.

Soon, Starfire came darting in sending a volley of starbolts at the creature as it swung at her, attempting to grab her out of the air. While its focus was on the Tameranian princess, Cyborg charged up his sonic canon and began shooting at Plasmus from the ground. Being attacked from two areas, the creature began shrieking and stomping around.

Wanting the fight to be over and seeing the uselessness of each of her friends' attempts, Raven began to levitate in the air, calling forth her astral form and sending it flying towards the monster. A few seconds later the black raven shot out the back of Plasmus with an explosion of purple goop flying everywhere. After, a man could be seen sleeping in the center of where, only moments before, Plasmus had once stood.

All the Titans stood up after the shock of the explosion flung them back. They walked, or flew, towards Raven wearing different expressions of happiness, or in Beast Boy's case, disgust.

"Dude, my hair! It's covered in nasty purple gunk!! Now it's ruined!!" Beast Boy cried as he pulled on said hair. Cyborg went over and slapped him on the back. "Looks good on ya, B." he said, smirking.

Starfire flew over to her friend enveloping her in a hug exclaiming, "Friend Raven, we are victorious! You were most amazing!" She let go of Raven then floated, glancing around while asking, "Shall we consume the circle of cheese to celebrate?" She looked around hopeful, and then stared at Robin, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know Star, we just had pizza yesterday." He looked at all his friends, then towards Raven, who he still hoped was going to go out with him tonight. Then he turned back to the slightly crestfallen face of Starfire, "How about Chinese?"

**TENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! TENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO! TEENTITANSGO!**

The Titans decided to get take out, at the insistence of Beast Boy, and were just now getting home. They entered into the common room and headed for the kitchen to eat. Seeing as it was a little before noon, Robin was hopeful that Raven would still agree to go out with him, but to make sure he gently grabbed her hand and led her over to the bay window. She looked at him curiously before he spoke up.

He was looking down at his feet and fidgeting, very un-Robin-like, so, Raven had to question why he had pulled her aside. "Robin, are you ok? What's this about?"

"Uhh," he looked up at met her eyes. "I was just wondering, well, do you still want to go to the movies with me tonight? I mean, if you don't that's ok, but with Plasmus and all…"

Raven quieted him before he could go any further. "Of course I do Robin." She slightly smiled up at him then gestured towards the kitchen. "We better go get something to eat before the others eat it all." He chuckled while they both made their way over to their friends.

**RAVEN&ROBIN RAVEN&MALCHIOR RAVEN&ROBIN RAVEN&MALCHIOR RAVEN&ROBIN RAVEN&MALCHIOR RAVEN&ROBIN RAVEN&MALCHIOR**

Raven made her way back towards her room after finishing her food. It was only twelve thirty, but she wanted to take a short nap and a shower before meeting Robin at seven. Upon arriving at her door, Raven stopped short, feeling a strong, familiar, yet slightly different aura. She wondered who, or what, it could be before flinging her door open with her dark power ready at her hands. She stopped short at the sight in front of her, wanting to scream, but swallowing it in her throat before it escaped.

"M-malchior...?"

* * *

Ok, welcome back my lovely readers (if there are any left...)! I'd love to point out at this point that no, I had no idea that was going to happen at the end. But that's ok! Did I surprise ya? I know i was surprised... Now... Reviews and a little off handed note at the end. Please stick with me, I have some neat little info. for all those MalchiorxRaven fans!

**Review Responses:**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord- **I'm sorry, but cliffies are fun for authors! It keeps people reading! Er... well hopefully. I'm sorry the update took so long, you're probably screaming and cursing at me for keeping you waiting that long... if you waited, but that's ok! Just don't kill me so I can finish the story! :D

**lilac gurl- **Awww! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Your review made me feel awesome! He is ok, in fact he's great! And people's reviews do keep me smiling. :) Now, as for Malchior, he is a puzzle, even for me. He seems to like to surprise me. I don;t know how the heck he got outa that book! Gotta get a leash or bell for that dragon...

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14- **Oooook, you probably hate me right now! I kept you waiting so long! :O I'm soooooo sorry! Uhh, don;t kill me?!... And I'm so glad you like this story! This plot does seem to run away from me at times... like at the end of this chapter... uhhh, yea, gotta keep more control of it! XD Hehe, I thought you'd like last chapter's RobinxRaven moments. Too cute, am I right? And, uh, hehe? Malchior seems to be out now... Runs and hides in a corner I don't know how! He did it himself! Oh, but don't worry, Robin will get his. :P I hope you continue to read, again I'm sooooooo sorry! Oh and P.S. your stories are too fantastic! I haven't been on... AT ALL... so I won't be able to comment each chapter, but the newest chapters I will... and I'll make them extra long!

**Madam Moony-** Yay! A new reviewer! I hope you still review even though I took wayyyyy too long! And thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

**EdgeofDarkness- **Yes, jealous guys ARE fun, especially when they're a dragon and named Malchior. :) And that is ok, I myself, LOVE caffeine, so I know how you feel (it can be a struggle at times...). Oooh, and I;m glad you think it;s getting good. And, sorry for the looooong update. Don't hate me? And thank you! Both me and my grandpa feel great now! :) So expect faster updates? :D

**A/N- **Ok guys, well those of you who have actually read this far... oh and those of you who have yet to try and kill me... I have a small bit of info.! First off, not only have I not been writing, I haven't been READING, so please, if I haven't reviewed lately, that's why. The latest chapter I read I will make a BIG review on all the chapters I missed. I promise! Now, since I have recently come back, I've been going through my stuff, such as story alerts and favorites. I found two stories (actually the same "story" but original and sequel) that I have favorited and I would assume that you guys would like them! It's a RavenXMalchior/Rorek fanfiction and the writing is just amazing. It's got a lot too it so don't expect to sit down once and finish reading it. Ok, so, the first story is Spellbinder and the sequel is Spellfire, both by Rhea Hiryuu. They're from a long time ago, so I would assume most of you haven't read them, but I think you should! They are, probably, two of the best stories I have read, and, in fact, I'm reading them AGAIN! Ok, now just to end in a tad bit funny manner, for those of you who like Batman, let me talk to you for a moment. In honor of the upcoming movie (with the deceased, and missed, Heath Ledger), I have been watching very old, yet very classic Batman shows and movies. Which includes the Batman series from the 60s starring Adam West. So watch this very entertaining, and slightly ridiculous, intro to, drum roll please, BATMAN THE TELEVISION SERIES! P.S. it has Robin in it. ;)

Just copy this link,paste it into the address bar, and remove the spaces. enjoy! :)

http : / / www. youtube . com/watch?vNOUPjEHYFew


	6. Questioning Logic

**A/N- **WOOOO! Another chapter up and running! Yay! I absolutely adore this chapter. And look! It's longer! WOHOO! Ok, so, I've noticed that this story gets away from me... a lot... my plot is basically out the window so bare with me through this. :) Anyways, hope you like this chapter! NOW GOGOGO!... read that is. :D

**Disclaimer- **I have become depressed from reading out my disclaimer. It's my own personal tormentoor. :(

Malchior- Oh please, it's just one sentence.

Me- Hey that wasn't...! You're hott... Drools

Malchior- Uhh, hello? You in there??

Me-...

Malchior- Guess not which means I'll have to read the disclaimer. MIO AMORE ISN'T, IN ANY WAY, THE OWNER OF TEEN TITANS!

Me- But I will own you one day! Muahahaha!

Malchior- Sweat drops... Uh,... right... bye now! Runs away

Me- NO COME BACK! Runs after him

* * *

**Mia Bella**

_Questioning Logic_

"M-malchior…?" Before her stood a man about six feet tall with long shaggy black hair, piercing ruby eyes, and skin as pale as the moon. He wore black armor, carved with an 'M' in the middle, and a deep violet body suit outlining his toned muscles. A deep violet scarf hung loosely about the lower half of his face letting only his piercing eyes and high cheek bones show, albeit covered by the bangs that hung in his face. With long lashes framing his eyes, his face appeared to have a feminine touch to it that seemed to only intensify his charming looks.

"Hello, Raven." Not used to seeing Malchior's true looks, or even hearing his own deep, yet resonant voice, Raven seemed to be paralyzed. She had fantasized about how Malchior would look as a human, both when he was a paper outline and when he was a mere picture in a book, but after his betrayal she had only once wondered what he would look like as a man. Figuring he was a dragon, and nothing more, she didn't think he could ever look like a human, but here he was looking more human than even she looked.

Her paralysis wore off soon enough and her immediate shock and surprise turned into anger and incredulity. Staying in her fighting stance, Raven fixed Malchior with a harsh glare. "How did you get out of that book?"

Slowly putting his arms up to show that he meant no harm, he replied back "You left my book open. The effects of the spell aren't as strong when it's in such a state and the spell you wove to put me back within it was already weaker than the first time it was cast. It took some effort, but I was able to break through it and release myself, although… I destroyed the book. I won't go back within that damned thing anymore, but you have my word, I won't hurt you, Raven. I want to redeem myself."

At first Raven didn't want to believe his words, but she knew he was being truthful. She could tell when people lied and the fact that he wasn't scared her. She wanted to seal him back up and hide him away, but she had lost that chance ever since she decided to open his book once again.

After a few moments of pondering, Raven relaxed from her fighting position, although more tense than before she arrived at her bedroom door, and walked fully into her room. She was glad no one had heard their exchange or came to check on her. She needed her answers first, telling the team could come later. "I guess now would be as good a time as any for us to finish our conversation from earlier, but best make it as short as possible, the Titans need to know you're here and the longer we keep it from them the less chance you have of redeeming yourself."

Slowly, a smirk formed on Malchior's lips. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"No. This means that you have to work harder to prove, not only to me, but to the others that you shouldn't be sealed up into another prison. Remember Malchior, you are on thin ice." With that said she walked over to her desk, pulled out her chair, and sat down. She gestured for Malchior to sit down on her bed. "Now talk."

Malchior heaved a sigh then made his way over to where she had asked him to sit. After adjusting himself he looked up into her eyes and began. "I haven't always been 'evil' as some would say; I used to be normal, a human, but that changed long ago when I was a mere child."

The look in Malchior's eyes changed the moment he began his story. He tried to hide it, but Raven was too well adapted to reading people, both on the surface and within their being. His eyes told of a struggle, something she wasn't unfamiliar with, and his aura was sending out waves of distress. Whatever his story was, it was one of hardships and strife; a life she knew as her own- a life without love.

Raven kept her face as neutral as possible as he summarized his story, she tried not to show how much it was affecting her or the bond she felt growing between them. After all, that was what caused Malchior to take advantage of her in the first place.

"I was born into a… unfavorable life. My family was of lower status, like most during my time. The Middle Ages was more for the few; the Kings-rather than the many. As the years went by, I learned at a young age of my parents distaste for me. I was a… burden for them, during these hard times. I yearned for their love even after I gathered this knowledge, yet I never received it. By the time I was ten, I had given up my fruitless attempts at gaining their acceptance. I thought maybe, if I could become something more-something great, they would realize what they had missed out on. I threw myself into studying and learning, I was not unfamiliar with knighting, and I dared to hope that I could be a great service to my King's ranks. As I withdrew more from humanity and more into learning and practicing to become a knight, I came across a… mentor of sorts. He promised me greatness, as long as I would let him teach me his ways. Being the young, gullible boy that I was, I eagerly accepted and my training began. At first, it was the same techniques I was trying to teach myself, just intensified. I became lethal- strong, swift, and able. I was deadly, having better swordsmanship than those I longed to fight beside. Altogether, I was a perfect killer, not only did I have the skills, but the years of withdrawal from those around me hardened me. I barely acknowledged my emotions. All I knew of at this point was hatred, hatred towards my family and those who had shunned me."

Malchior stopped and took a deep breath. He had been so engrossed in his story that he had almost forgotten Raven was there. He looked within her eyes and smiled sheepishly before going back to his story. If he hadn't stopped for the brief second, Raven wouldn't have realized how eager she was for this story. It was like finding the last piece to a puzzle you so desperately wanted to finish. As he returned to his tale, she realized she must have looked as eager as she felt as he was more concentrated on her now. She tried to conjure up her expressionless façade so as not to show anything more than she already had.

"Once I had reached that point, my mentor had shifted his teachings. He said I was 'perfect' and ready for my final teachings. I was weary, I only remembered him promising to teach me to become a knight, the only thing that kept me living from day to day. I brought this up to him, but he avoided it entirely saying I had much more potential than that of a knight. Again, he promised me greatness and I accepted. The next few years were exhausting. He put me through the fastest lessons and toughest exercises, now teaching me spells and incantations, something I never wanted to learn. He said it was needed and I blindly followed his words. Once he thought me adequate enough, his plan was put into action. Over the course of almost a decade I had followed him and now I see why he had wanted me. He wanted to infuse me with a dragon spirit, one he would have control over and could use to take over empire after empire."

At this she gasped, so that's why he could appear human, he _is, _well was, one. She felt pity for the man across from her, not much older than herself. She couldn't help but to compare their lives. They both went through so much in such a short amount of time. They really are the only companions to truly understand each other. No matter how close she and her friends are, they could never know of such torment that both Raven and Malchior have faced.

"Already physically exhausted from the strain he put on me and mentally drained from the tiring lessons, it was easy for him to weave the curse to make me a dragon, but I fought back. Once I figured out what he was doing I tried to stop him. I used his own spells that he taught me to stop his doings and later kill him, but it was far too late for me. The dragon spirit had been merged with my body and I was now a monster. Only feeling betrayal and hatred I lost control of the human inside of me. I went on a rampage, like any other dragon. I took anything of value then killed those who got in my way. Many tried to stop me, but they were no match. Not for someone who was trained to be this; a killer, both physically and mentally. Finally, years later, a powerful magi, you know him as Rorek of Knoll, was able to stop me. We fought constantly before, but only one time, the one you read of, was he able to bind me. You see, Rorek was not just any wizard; he was the son of my so called mentor. When we fought, he talked of vengeance, it wasn't till that dreadful day till everything clicked and I remembered what once was. I looked back on everything I did and realized what I had become. During my distraction Rorek was able to weave the curse and seal me within his diary, of course changed as it was. No one would want their life story on display." He stopped and both of their eyes returned from the thousands of years they had traveled back to. He smiled mischievously at her.

"Ever since then I have been locked away in that damned prison, going from hand to hand like some prize. In the beginning I paid no head to whoever owned my book. I was overcome by my hatred and betrayals. I embraced these dark emotions, the only emotions I've known all my life, but soon enough, I learned control. Over the centuries I was sealed away I learned that I could talk to these humans that controlled me; those who had betrayed me, I thought. I took these dark thoughts with me and began a plot to find someone to release me so I could have my own 'revenge'. It wasn't until a few short weeks ago that I was able to find her." At those words, he looked over at her, almost wearily, to gauge her reaction. She carefully kept her façade up, but her heart was racing much too fast. He heaved a sigh at her impassive expression and looked away, off into his past she presumed.

After a few short seconds of silence she asked, "That still doesn't explain why…" She carefully avoided his face while still looking in his direction.

Noticing her discomfort, he looked down at his lap before answering. "Raven, like I said, all I knew of my entire life was the hatred, the betrayal… the loneliness and despair. I have never known love, or comfort. I have lived with these dark feelings through my entire existence. When you first came upon me, Raven, I was still the monster that thought of nothing more than the desires and vengeance. I was still angry, far too hardened to care for those around me, but once I began speaking with you, that was slowly changing. When I began having these feelings, I tried ignoring them and threw myself more into my dastardly plans. I though if you released me I would leave and never return. I didn't want to hurt you, but when I saw your face when I was released… it set off the monster again. It reminded me of those years ago when not even my own family accepted me. Suddenly, the hatred that had been quenched before was back. It wasn't until I was sealed away again that I had time to see what really had happened."

He looked at her with a sad smile and remorse in his eyes. "I am so very sorry for what I have done to you. There is no excuse, but hopefully you see why it happened, just to understand, if nothing more."

He looked into her eyes, trying to see what she was feeling, before continuing. "Never before had I ever felt such loathing and guilt, not even when I came to my senses for the short amount of time before I was sealed away the first time. Never, until now, have I known anything close to what I feel when I'm around you. Raven… you're changing me, and I don't know what to do."

During his confession Raven had reluctantly turned to face Malchior fully. Their eyes had locked and the emotions he felt burst through him and seeped into her. She could feel all the guilt and loathing he had mentioned, but she also felt the care and concern for her, the admiration and adoring, and possibly love, underlying everything he felt. She could also feel the anxiety for her reaction and confusion for what he should do.

Slowly, Raven regained herself and blinked slowly. "Malchior…" Unknowingly, they both had been leaning closer to each other, their breath mingling and lips close almost touching. A sudden knock on her door sent a shock through both of them and they leaned away from each other. Raven was utterly shocked at what had almost happened, but suddenly sullen at not being able to finally feel his lips pressed against hers. She stole a glance over to Malchior to see he was in a similar state, but also worried as to what would happen.

"Friend Raven, are you present within the room?" Raven let out a sigh, thankful it was only Starfire.

"Yea, Star, I'll be there in a second." She looked over at Malchior and locked eyes, sending a telepathic message telling him to stay quiet. She got up off her chair and went to her door, only opening it enough to show herself, and not her room.

"Dear friend Raven! I hope I have not disturbed you," She glanced over Raven's shoulder, trying to see into the room. "But I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall of shopping!" Starfire twirled in the air then settled down facing Raven again, waiting for her answer.

"Actually Star, that will have to wait. In fact, I need to speak to everyone in a few minutes; can you help me get everyone to the main room?" Starfire looked curious for a second, but then nodded eagerly.

"Perhaps we can visit the mall of shopping afterwards!" Then she zoomed off down the hall to find the others and tell them of the news.

Raven closed her door and took a deep breath before turning around to address Malchior. When she looked up, she let out a small gasp. Malchior was only a few feet away, much closer than she thought. He quickly leaned in closer with a worried look in his eyes, he asked, "Did I frighten you?"

She sighed and shook her head no, not daring to speak incase her voice gave her away. She lightly leaned back on her door; feeling exhausted, and closed her eyes. Feeling an unfamiliar urge, Malchior leaned closer to her and wrapped his arms around her slender form, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He pulled down his scarf slightly and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Not realizing what he was doing, Raven froze, her eyes shooting open in shock. After a few seconds, she realized he was hugging her and wrapped her arms around his strong, yet lithe body.

Encouraged, Malchior pulled back a little to stare into Raven's eyes. Hers were wide and curious, his were set and determined.

Raven had never seen such a perfect face before. Finally seeing it entirely, without his scarf, she was instantly drawn to his lips, curled into a small smile. They both leaned in, just the same as before, until their lips touched in a feather light kiss. Shocked at what happened, Raven pulled back, slightly out of breath with her heart pounding so fast. She looked down towards her feet, still in Malchior's embrace, and whispered "We need to talk to the others."

Thoroughly happy now, Malchior obliged, letting her go, albeit reluctantly. Raven now kept her distance- and eyes, away from Malchior. She was embarrassed and confused, and needed to find her control before talking with her friends. She pulled her hood up before opening her door and exiting. Both companions left the room slightly anxious for what awaited them.

* * *

Everyone sat waiting in the main room for Raven to appear. Cyborg and Beast Boy were anxious to get back to their game that they had stopped. They were quarreling over who was in the lead and each wanted to prove the other wrong. Starfire sat patiently waiting, humming a foreign tune that no one knew. And Robin was fidgeting like he had to use the bathroom. He wanted to know what Raven had to tell everyone, but he couldn't figure out what that was.

A few seconds later the door 'swooshed' open and Raven came walking in with Malchior. As soon as they appeared everyone went very quiet. Of course, silence never lasts in the T-Tower and Starfire was already zooming over, ready to greet her new friend.

"Friend Raven, who is this? I have never met him before! Was he the one whom you were speaking to before I talked to you? I thought I heard another with you!" Raven sighed as she watched the alien girl twirl about Malchior in fascination.

The three boys still sat on the couch, two with their mouths hung wide open and the third looking on suspiciously. Soon Cyborg and Beast Boy were over with Starfire asking questions and teasing Raven for 'hiding her secret _boyfrieeeend_' as they put it.

Finally, Robin stood up from the couch and warily walked over to Raven and the others. "Raven… who is he… and why is he here?"

Looking at Robin, Raven could feel the suspicion and curiosity flowing out of him. As she read his emotions she was surprised to find that she also detected…. jealousy?

Heaving a sigh Raven looked around at her friends. "Uh, guys?" Everyone turned their heads towards her, except Malchior, who had been silently watching Raven ever since they entered the room. "I think you should sit down. This may take a while." Turning around and walking over to stand in front of the television, Malchior was the first to follow. He took the seat closest to where Raven stood.

Not long after, everyone else followed. Starfire floated over and sat at the far right of the coach with Beast Boy next to her. Cyborg sat on the far left of the coach and Robin sat between him and Beast Boy. Malchior sat in the chair at the right end of the coach next to where Raven stood glancing around at her friends. Looking one more time at Malchior, thankful for the hood as her cheeks heated up, she began telling her friends of the past hours events.

"I know you are all wondering what's going on, but please let me explain before speaking. This is a relatively… long story and I need to tell it all before someone gets confused.

"Last night was... unplanned, to say the least. After coming home, I stayed up later, as you may remember. After having my usual tea, I was walking back to my room. Half way there I heard… music." At this she stole a quick look at Malchior, trying to read his expression. "I followed it and didn't realize where it came from until I opened a… book. A book holding the person you are all now sitting next to."

At this news a silent gasp was let out, most likely by Starfire. Putting up her hand to quiet any protest, Raven continued with her story.

"We talked for a bit, mostly because I was too shocked to just close the book and put it away.

"Malchior told me he wanted to explain. I was cautious at first, but I realized he could do no harm from within a book. Being late though, I held off our conversation till the next day; today. When I had finally gotten time to talk to him, the alarm went off and I left his book open in my haste. By the time I had gotten back he had released himself and destroyed the book. He has given me his word that he will bring no harm. He just wishes for a second chance- a chance to redeem himself of his awful deeds." Raven purposefully kept out Malchior's story, feeling it was far too personal for her to explain to everyone. It wasn't her story to tell anyways and if anyone needed it they would bring it up to him.

Looking around at everyone's expressions she sighed. Starfire was confused yet hopeful for Malchior, Beast Boy was angry at him for what he has done, Cyborg was glancing between me and him curiously and suspiciously and Robin sat as still as a statue with no emotion passing on his face, but rage and jealousy boiling just beneath the surface. I sent reassuring waves towards him, hoping he would calm down enough to answer my next question.

"Now, what I have come up with is a vote for whether he should stay, so he can have another chance, or he should go. If you would like him to leave, I can find an alternative solution, perhaps another prison or place he would remain out of trouble in. So, which would you prefer," She turned to Starfire seeing as she was the closest, "Starfire?"

She quietly assessed Malchior, his impassive expression and defiant posture. She seemed to think over everything she heard and what she knew of the event that took place a few short weeks ago. "I believe…" She looked at Raven, "he should be given another chance, just as I would wish to be given another chance. He seems… misunderstood, just as you." When she was finished she gave a reassuring smile to said person.

Raven took in her answer and turned slightly to the left, "Beast Boy?"

At first Beast boy was angry with Malchior. He had hurt his friend, very badly in fact, but as he thought over everything, he realized that it wasn't much different from his own troubles with Terra. Although he didn't know everything that went on over the past two days between the dragon and half demon, he did know he would have given Terra a second chance, and right now it seemed Raven would do the same for Malchior. He looked up at his friend and smiled. "If you think its best, I'll go along with it. After all, it is you who has to make the final decision."

Raven was a little mystified at what she heard. She was almost positive that Beast Boy would adamantly refuse Malchior a second chance, but she noticed that he seemed to want what she wanted, like the true friend he is. She gave him a small smile of appreciation then turned to the next Titan.

"Robin?"

Everyone was silent as they watched said boy. They knew, him being the leader, would have just as much say as Raven when it came to this. He was the leader and what he said goes. He looked up at Raven, trying to read her as she so easily read him. "Are you sure about this, Raven? He hurt you, badly, and you were just getting over it. I don't want to see you like …that; like you were, ever again."

She could feel the concern in his voice just as easily as she felt it. It was nice, but she could handle herself. He _knew_ that. "Of course, Robin, I won't let that happen again. I can take care of myself, you know." Her eyes grew slightly darker as she defended herself. She knew it was unfair to him, but he had to realize she wasn't a little girl.

Robin let out a defeated sigh and slumped down into his chair, "Then I guess he can have another chance."

"Thank you, Robin, for trusting me." She looked down at him and he nodded his head once. Then, she moved onto her final teammate. She wasn't sure how Cyborg would react, just as she hadn't expected Robin's. Her 'big brother' could get very defensive of her at times, and she was sure this was no different. "And you, Cyborg?"

Instead of addressing Raven, he turned to Malchior. "If you _ever_ hurt her again, it won't be just _me_ you have to deal with. We all had to watch her suffer and we won't watch that again. You will be sorry if she has any problems with you what-so-ever." Cyborg's proclamation was received with just as much vigor.

"If I ever hurt her again, I will gladly help you kill me." Malchior agreed softly.

Raven sweat dropped and then turned to address everyone, "Then it's decided. Malchior will stay here."

All of a sudden, Robin spoke up. "He will stay with us for a month, if he is good, we can see accepting him into the honorary titans, but" at this he turned towards said person, "if you are bad, you will be dealt with accordingly." With that said he got up and walked out of the room.

It was silent for a while, until, "Glorious! New friend Malchior, welcome to the home of the Teen Titans!" And then she enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug while the rest of the Titans watched on in amusement.

* * *

TADAAA! Like it? Love it? I WANT TO KNOW!

**Reviews Responses:**

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14- **YAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Haha, well in a wow-you-are-the-best-reviewer-/-online-buddy-anyone-could-ever-have-type-of-way! :D And nooo I would never leave my faithful reviewers hanging! That's just cruel. :O And I'm glad you forgive me. :) And ohh I know. Malchior will be quite an obstacle for her. I am planning (and hopefully it will follow through with this ever changing story of mine) to have quite a few hilarious scenes with him and Raven. And now you have to wait for the date again. :O Ooh, go me! I answered some of your questions in my chapter! Bahaha. And yes, I would hate to have this story forgotten too. :( And oooh, I hope you enjoy my reviews! I got out the review on Tower of Terror, but as for your other story, I'm still working on it. Be on the lookout! :D Oh, and thanks a million my dear for this and all yur other helpful reviews and pms! :) You are AAAAAMAZING!

**EdgeofDarkness- **Yay! You don't hate me! Even though you should! Bahaha. And yes, I know. The last chapter was a big disappointment. :( But, I hope i made up for it with this chapter! :D Bahaha. Evil incarnate? I kind of like that... :O Haha. God, you're amazing when you're on caffeine. :P And, I tried to keep off the cliffy for this chapter, even though I was tempted to stop after Malchior and Raven's little moment. ;) But you guys don't deserve that! :O Oh, and if you did check out those stories, I do hope you liked them! :) Thanks a bunch for the review!

**liliac gurl- **Baha. It is a pretty good bell... :P I hope you got the right reaction you were hoping for! :O I worked really hard on their scene. Bahaha. Reviews are the epitome of awesome. :D And yours are fantastic! You're great! Thanks for the review!

**sparklyscrunchies- **Yay! Another new reviewer! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :D Hope this one is good too! Thanks for the review! :)

**Plain English- **Omg! Another new reviewer? This is making me so happy! :D AND you enjoy my story? Woohoo! I'm glad! I hope I answered your questions thoroughly during the story. ;) I just love jealous Robins. :D Thanks for the review!

**Azera-v- **Muahahaha. Oooh, but I did leave it there! :O I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review! :)

These last two reviewers are from before, but I'll still reply. :D

**HelloJulia- **Well, hello Julia! Bahaha. Love the name! Anyways, you are very welcome! I had to continue on with this story. It has such great potential. :D I am so glad you love my story! It makes me work faster. ;) I'm glad you liked Raven's thoughts. That was a fun chapter to write. And yes, sadly I, nor my computer, can catch every mistake. I shall try harder! And yes, you may have a cookie. :D Bahaha. It's ok for the short review! I'm glad you liked chapter three! :D Bahaha. I can't believe you like this so much, but I'm glad! Hope you like the two newest chapters and please keep reviewing! You definitely are becoming a very faithful reviewer. :D Thanks a bunch for the reviews!

**LarkaSpirit- **Bahaha! I'm glad you enjoy this so much! And, I'm glad I could be your first experience with this triangle! :D And, yea, me either. If you figure out who she will end up first, mind cluing me in? :D Bahaha. Thanks for the awesome review!

**A/N-**Ok, so, I thought I'd clear up a few things before I started getting questions about it. If you want a better picture of Malchior, think Rorek, but with the colors i mentioned. :D Ok? Also, I don't know what you think the characterizations should be, but this is how I picture them. If you think Raven is too emotional, well then, suck it up. She's getting in touch with her inner emotions. Bahaha. :D And Malchior, well, he confuses me. He will be more of the bad boy, but also, he has a... softer? side. Just read his story. I said he has never known love, so all of these emotions are new to him. He's going to be hard, but when he's with Raven he won't push it. He doesn't know what to do just like Raven, so just bare with me as his character develops. :) Please and thank you! :D Now go click the little button on the bottom that says 'Submit Review'. :D


	7. Funny Feelings

**A/N-** Hey guys! I'm back, well for now. xD Again, sorry for taking so long! And thank you thank you thank you to all of you who gave me support! You guys are seriously the best! **Now, I don't know if I ever told you this, but the order of this story does NOT follow the show! Just think of Raven's Birthday and the prophecy coming FIRST and THEN Malchior's betrayal, ok? **Now that that is cleared up, here you go! Ohhhh, and if you didn't know, Raven-16 Malchior-17 Robin-17 Starfire-16 Cyborg-18 Beast Boy- 15. Sorry if they are wrong, but that's how I always figured it to be, so, go me! :D

**Disclaimer-**Don't own, don't sue me, kthanks.:)

* * *

**Mia Bella**

_Funny Feelings_

Raven made her way up the stairs to the roof slowly. The past few days' events flew before her eyes as she tried to sort through the memories and emotions. She had no idea how to take these new happenings. It was so much easier to just… _ignore, _but that was impossible now.

She was so sure she hated him after the betrayal; so sure she could completely disregard the entire situation, but then he had to call out to her.

_Why did I have to answer? Why didn't I leave it be... Why does he still affect me so?_

She heaved a sigh as she made it to the door leading out to the roof top. She always came here to think things through or meditate. Occasionally Robin would accompany her, the roof being his place of solace too, but she came up here with a purpose. She could think the day over, and her feelings for Malchior if she was being honest with herself, later. For now, she had to talk to Robin.

Right after the decision to keep Malchior at the tower, Robin seemed to slip away and of course he escaped to the roof top to think things through, the same as she would have done. Raven stayed a few minutes to ensure Malchior would be kept busy as she would follow Robin, but that was something the other Titans could easily handle as they pulled him over to their gaming system to teach him the way of the video gamer, as Beast Boy so elegantly put it. But, she wouldn't have come up to bother him if it hadn't been for his whirlwind of emotions brewing just under the surface. She could feel every single twist and turn they were taking, thanks to their bond, and it worried her to see her friend- best friend, like that. So, sighing once more, she let the automatic door slide open, making a soft hiss, and stepped out onto the roof where her leader stood only a few short yards away fighting the tempest storm inside of him.

With the final hiss ensuring the door had shut behind her, Raven made her way over to Robin, looking over the water and the beautiful scene laid out before them. Robin made no move to indicate that he had even noticed, let alone acknowledged her entrance, but she could feel the slight ease in his emotions, a sure sign that it was comforting to have her there, where she could relax him. Taking a few minutes to just watch the waning sun in the warm glow, she sat at the edge of the roof motioning Robin over before they talked. The soft noise of cloth brushing against itself signaled that he had followed and a second later he was sitting next to her, looking at her face, and waiting for what she wanted to talk about.

Leaning back on the heels of her palms and closing her eyes to feel the relaxing breeze and warm rays, she finally acknowledged Robin. Never one to beat around the bush she got straight to the point, "What's wrong Robin? And don't just tell me it's because Malchior hurt me and you don't trust him, it's more than that."

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see Robin had gone back to staring out over the water. She watched as his lips parted slightly to let out a heavy sigh before answering. She noticed as his mask shifted a bit to allow his eyes to watch her as he spoke.

"I don't want to go to a movie tonight…" When he first spoke, Raven's eyes showed her confusion, and then slipped into rejection, but she quickly hid it before she could be detected, but his next words surprised her so much that her mouth fell open making Robin chuckle.

"I want to take you dancing."

She quickly shut her mouth and gave him a sour look. "That had nothing to do with what I just asked you, Wonder Bread." The new nickname only made him laugh harder as he got up and extended his hand down to Raven to help her up.

"Sure it does. Besides, you could use a little release from the whole situation." _And I could too, _he thought.

Raven made a small humph noise as she took his hand and he hoisted her up, but she quickly pulled her hand away to cross her arms, "Robin, I am **not **going dancing."

"Awe, c'mon Rae, it'll be fun!" He laughed at her bitter expression and let a cocky smirk cover his features. "Are you scared?"

Raven gave him an incredulous look before glaring. "No!"

"Then what's wrong?" Robin just knew he had won this squabble as she huffed and said, "Fine."

Letting his smirk grow into a victorious grin he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Good, I'll be waiting for you at seven in the main room."

Raven just rolled her eyes and let a smile grow on her lips. "I'll be there." And then she fazed down through the floor leaving a delighted Robin to sit in wonder at his forwardness. How could he have been so open and seductive when just yesterday he was stumbling over his words?

_Is it because of the way Malchior was staring at her…?_

_

* * *

_

After fazing through several floors, Raven stopped just outside of the main room to catch her breath. _Were we just… flirting?_

Now she was even more confused than before! Letting out a shaky breath she pushed the thought to the side and entered the room looking for Malchior.

Looking on skeptically she watched as the person she was looking for easily maneuver his car to fly past Cyborg in a racing game, winning, something she had never seen before in the tower. Shaking her head she made her way over to the couch where an incredulous Cyborg sat staring at the screen as the words "Player 2: WINNER" flashed over and over again in red. Starfire was cheering for Malchior as Beast Boy looked up with admiring eyes. "Are you sure you have never played this game of the videos before, friend Malchior?" Starfire asked as she flew in front of him with questioning eyes.

"Yea, man! I thought you said you never played before!" Malchior looked from face to face doubtfully. "Yes, I'm sure. I grew up in the Middle Ages, we didn't even have electricity back then, let alone these, uh, games."

Then his eyes slid over to see Raven smirking at his current situation. He smiled back and made a move to get up. "Raven! Did you see that? It was amazing…" Beast Boy's eyes sparkled as he looked over to her. She rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, it's a game, get over it." Beast Boy snapped back at that and gave a small glare towards her, but she just smirked and motioned for Malchior to follow her.

"I have to find a room for Malchior to stay in and then I want some privacy for a while, ok?" Being a fairly typical request from Raven, the three nodded and went back to the video game they had abandoned when she entered the room. Shaking her head at how cliché the scene looked she turned towards the door leading out to the hallway that held all of the bedrooms. Malchior following close behind, he waited for the door to hiss shut before laying his hand on Raven's shoulder to get her to stop.

Turning around with a questioning glance, he slid his hand down her arm to lightly grasp her hand. Looking down at their entwined hands, a pink tinge came to her cheeks as Raven again gave Malchior a look that asked, 'What's going on?'

With a sheepish grin, Malchior looked into her eyes. "Thank you, I am forever indebted to you."

Pulling her hand away and turning back around, Raven continued down the hall, hoping he never noticed how her lips turned up into a slight smile and the pink coloring on her face turned a darker shade. Trying to get back to business she ushered him along. "You still have to prove to them, and myself, that you have changed, otherwise you might as well be back in the diary."

"Of course." He said, but now he followed along quietly, passing by each room that indicated who they belonged to by a carving in the metal. After passing Raven's room, she went to the next room down on the left, opening the door to reveal a small bed in the far right corner with a door leading to what Malchior expected to be a bathroom on the far left wall. The only other objects in the room were a small wooden dresser at the end of the bed and a desk made of the same oak as the dresser pushed against the back wall, with a small chair pushed in and a lamp sitting on top, unplugged. There was no carpeting, just plain wooden flooring and sterile looking white walls. All together it was a very simple, plain room.

Motioning Malchior into the room she stood in the door way as he glanced around and then turned back to her. "This is the only available room left. As you know I'm right down the hall on the way back to the Ops room, on the left. Tomorrow I will take you shopping to get you accustomed to the city and to buy you some clothing and other… essentials. I would let Starfire but, I don't believe she knows exactly your style." Thinking back, Raven remembers painfully colorful outfits she was forced into by the alien, and cringed. _Best to take him out myself and save us all the hassle, _she thought.

Smiling gratefully, Malchior thanked her. Nodding, Raven excused herself to let him get settled in the new room and so she could get in a quick meditation session and begin getting ready for her date. This whole situation had taken a few hours and now she couldn't even take the nap she had hoped for. Walking back down the hall to her room, she entered and slid the door closed behind her floating over to rest a few inches off her bed. She let out a breath, closed her eyes, and began to meditate.

* * *

Raven stood looking at herself in the mirror in her bathroom, sighing for the hundredth time, she thought. _This is ridiculous!_

She scowled at her image clothed in a soft, dark blue robe. It was 6:30 and she had just finished pinning her hair back. The purple tresses were pinned up, to keep them out of her eyes, while they fell elegantly down her back in soft curls, seeing as she had curled her hair. Ever since her fateful birthday, not only had she taken to opening up more, now that she could without her father's oppressive influence breaking through her control, but she had let her hair remain long, just not as long as it had grown out by itself. It was now down to her shoulder blades making her look much older than she felt. Upon her face, she had applied just a bit of blush, to make it look like she had some color, and put on just a bit of eye makeup, making her already dazzling amethyst eyes pop.

Walking out of her bathroom into her room, she walked over to her closet and pushed away the numerous uniforms, and fair amount of civilian clothing. Even the Titans liked to get out and about without hordes of fans following them. Finally finding what she wanted, she pulled out the bag containing the one dress she owned. It had been her mothers, and one of the few things Raven owned from her. Looking at the time, she slipped off her robe, unzipped the bag and slid the dress on. Returning to her closet she glanced around quickly to find a pair of simple, yet stunning stilettos, something everyone would be surprised to see her wear. Strapping them on, she grabbed a small pocket book with some money in it and a shawl that she draped over her arms and let slide down to rest at her lower back. Taking one final look at herself in the mirror she closed her eyes and then walked out her door.

_What did I get myself into?_

Making it to the common room, she had one last thought before entering.

_Oh Azar, don't let everyone be in there._

* * *

Sorry I stopped there! But look at it this way, I already have the next chapter half written. xD

**Review Responses:**

**LuaghingDeath77-** Sorry it took me so long to update. It sucks, I know, and you can yell at me if it makes you feel better, but I try as hard as I can, so thank you for waiting!:D:D

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14-** Once again, thank you for being a gret inspiration to me! I don't know if I could make it through this without you! Seriously! And you shouln't be jealous of me! Yours is just as amazing, believe me! I love your new story by the way! I haven't had much of a chance to leave reviews, but they will be coming! I promise! I am SO GLAD I opened you up to Rae/Mal! You just gotta give the guy a chance, plus, who doesn't love a bad boy ever now and again? xDxD OOoooh, I hope you like my idea for Robin and Raven's date, I've been reading more stories where Robin's alter ego are brought up and I don't know, it gave me wicked inspiration for their date! So you just wait for it, it's coming! Thanks again so much!

**LarkaSpirit- **Oh my goodness, your review just made me smile a TON! I mean, anyone willing to read it that much is on my good list! Thank you Thank you Thank you! YOU ROCK TOO!

**liliac gurl- **Thank you! I'm glad you like how I played it out, I try! xD I'm just glad it's working and giving me reviews. :P Thank you for being a dedicated reader and reviewer!

**Plain English- **Ohhh, hahaha, if you like Robin jealous, you just wait! There is plenty more of that to come! ;D Sorry for the late update, but thank you tons for you review!

**sakura rakuen-** Thank you!!! And you DO see a triangle.:):)

**PLUS THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED TO GIVE ME ENCOURAGEMENT WHEN I POSTED THAT LAME AUTHOR'S NOTE! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, NO LIE!!!!**

-**MioAmore **


	8. Considering Reality

**A/N- **Yay! Another chapter! And this one was ten freaking pages long! Go me! :D:D I hope you enjoy it, oh, and remember what I said last time about their ages/ Heh, yeaaa, I'm going to chage those for the sake of my story. Add two years on to everyone's so... **AGES: Raven&Starfire-18, Robin&Malchior-19, Cyborg-20, and Beast Boy-17. **Everyone ok with that? Good, so am I. :P Anyways, wooo, I really liked this chapter!!! It's RAVEN AND ROBIN'S DATE! Soooo, read people!

**Disclaimer: **Me-You know, there seemed to be a lot of people who enjoy a disclaimer with a little Malchior in it, so I have him back! Yayy! -Fan girl squeal-

Malchior-You know I'm only here because you threatened to sexually harrass me if I didn't...

Me-Uh, oh, what? No I didn't! -whispers- Malchior shut up! My fans are listening... uh, I mean, reading!

Malchior-Muahahahahahahahaha!

ME-Uh, Uhm, I own nothing! -Runs away from angry fan girls who want Malchior's body-

* * *

**Mia Bella**

_Considering Reality_

_Oh Azar, don't let everyone be in there._

Letting out a shaky breath while attempting to calm down her rapid heart beat, Raven let the door before her slide open revealing her to the Ops room. Hearing a startled gasp, Raven looked up from her feet where she had been looking to notice every Titan, and Malchior, looking at her with surprised expressions.

Being distracted, Raven watched as both Beast Boy and Cyborg's cars ran off the road in their video game as they sat on the couch staring at her with mouths hung open and eyes popped out. She saw Starfire, the one who had let out the gasp, floating behind them with a similar expression that seemed to be turning into a smile, while the last two boys, from opposite sides of the room, stood from their spots to look at her with awe and desire at her new look.

Her face taking on a slightly darker pink hue than the blush she wore, Raven let out a huff, before being squeezed by a squealing Starfire. Letting her go, Starfire flew around her, admiring her look. "Oh dear friend Raven, you look so beautiful!"

The dress Raven wore didn't leave much to the imagination. The strapless top fit snuggly to her chest while the subtle embroidery brought even more attention to her rather large assets. The dark purple satin caressed her curves until just below her hips where the same design was shown as the top. Soft chiffon fell in folds from the satin top down to just below her knees, showing off her pale legs and silver stilettos that had small diamonds from the strap over her toes to the strap around her ankle. The back of the dress had a corset laced up with a small satin bow tying the top tightly to her body and a silver shawl draped over her arms, finishing her look.

As if Starfire's comment wasn't enough, Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and let out a whistle, like he was in some kind of cartoon. (A/N-Ahaa, I couldn't help myself. I crack myself up sometimes. XD) Transforming back he wiped his mouth of the drool that had been dripping down.

"Wow Rae, you look great! But… what's the occasion?" Cyborg, always the brotherly figure looked over to Robin and gave a suspicious glare, again wondering why he, and now Raven too, was wearing such formal clothing.

Robin was handsome as ever in his black tuxedo. He wore the jacket unbuttoned showing off his white dress shirt and dark purple vest and tie, matching perfectly to Raven's dress. Putting the look all together, instead of being spiked up, Robin's hair laid flat, in a messy bed head type look, falling down to his eyes.

His classic appearance seemed to be intensified by his dazzling blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses (even though the sun was already beginning to set). Raven assumed it was to keep them from the others. Although he had opened up to her, somewhat unintentionally ever since the incident with Slade's mask, she had seen every part of him, including Richard Grayson, but he didn't seem ready to show the others.

"You two… goin' out?"

Realizing Cyborg was asking him, Robin tore his eyes away from Raven and gulped, his date's form being a little too much for his teenage hormones. Lightly shaking his head to clear it, he looked up at Cyborg's intimidating form. "Uh, yeah, we're going out for the night. We thought it would be good to… relax and refresh since it's been so hectic lately. Do you guys mind?"

For a minute Cyborg held Robin's gaze, giving him the 'we'll talk later' look. Turning back to Raven, Cyborg sighed and said, "You two have fun, but… be careful." At his last words Cyborg turned to give Robin a warning glare. "Heh, sure thing Cyborg…"

Raven blushed slightly at the admission to their date then looked up when she felt the stare of someone boring into her. There Malchior stood with a frown, glancing at her, trying to figure her out, as if she was the most confusing thing. When he noticed her stare he looked away and then retreated through the door leading to the stairs. No one else noticed the exchange, for which she was grateful, but the look he gave her haunted her until Robin grasped her hand in his and gently pulled her towards the door leading to the garage with smile lighting up his face. The last thing Raven saw before walking out the door was the disappointed and rejected look upon Starfire's face.

_Oh boy, what have I just done?_

_

* * *

_

When the two birds reached the garage, Raven slowly slipped her hand out from Robin's, getting the boy's attention.

"Raven... What's wrong?"

Looking away, Raven sighed, "Robin, maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean, Stafire, she looked upset and-." Cutting her off, The Boy Wonder moved his hand to lightly grasp her chin in order to make her look at him. When she did, she was taken aback at seeing his eyes, as he finally took off his sunglasses. The endless blue depths always took her breath away, they were literally the windows to his heart, and she could always read him through his eyes, even without her empathetic powers.

"Raven, don't worry about the others. This is our night to just go out and have fun. The team already said it was fine, and I'm sure Starfire will be ok, but please, don't think about them. Just think about the here and now." Giving her an encouraging smile, he stepped back from her revealing the shiny black Porsche that he owned, courtesy of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, and opened her door. Getting in, she touched the back of Robin's hand and gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks, Richard, for everything,"

Showing her his own smile, the one she has come to love, he waited for her to get in and then shut her door. He walked around and slid into the driver's seat, giving Raven a sly smirk. Turning the car on and revving the engine, he waited patiently for the underground tunnel door to open just enough to let the car through then sped out, watching through the rear view mirror as the door shut behind them.

Feeling the adrenaline rush through him as he shifted into third gear he grinned.

This is going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

The ride had gone by quickly and quietly, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was easy for the two birds to just enjoy one another's company, instead of filling it with useless chit-chat like the other's were custom to do. For this, raven was thankful because as she had promised, she was focusing on the here and now which meant preparing herself for whatever was to come. Although she wasn't influenced by her demonic father's evil, her emotions tended to get out of control when there was too much of one being shown, as if the balance was out of whack and needed to be restored by the others acting out through her powers. Whatever the reason, the result was still the same, so she sat quietly making sure she was ready to handle what was coming.

Robin was in a similar mood, he needed to build up his courage, because at the moment he was turning back into the babbling idiot who tried to ask her out to a movie the other day. He wanted the confidence from earlier, when he revised their plans. He wanted this night to be perfect.

Coming out of his thoughts, he smiled at the building coming into view then glanced over at his silent companion to address her, "Hey Rae, were here."

As if just woken up, the dazed girl's eyes refocused on Robin then looked out the window curiously to where her date had taken her. Looking at the magnificent building, Raven seemed to be awe-struck at its grandeur. She had never expected to be taken to such a lavish, and not to mention _expensive_ hotel. Looking quizzically over at Robin for his choice in places, he just shook his head and chuckled, getting out of the car and walking over to her door. He tossed the keys to the valet then opened her door and bowed to her, "Milady."

Playfully hitting his arm Raven glances around her while Robin shut her door behind her and offered his arm to her. Taking it, Raven wrapped her own arm around his while still looking around. Everywhere she looked she saw men in tuxedos and their dates in lovely dresses, she supposed this was how the rich and famous lived, going out to places just like this. She looked to Robin, "I thought you said we were going dancing…"

Chuckling softly, Robin replied, "We are. It just so happens that _The Ritz _has one of the nicest ballrooms in Jump, the next best place would have been in Gotham, so I figured you wouldn't mind coming here." Giving her a dazzling smile, they reached the door which was opened for them. Looking around the room Raven was stunned.

"Richard… this place is… amazing." (By the way, I'm going to refer to him as Richard for the rest of the date) Raven's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, showing all of her appreciation for what he was doing.

The ebony haired boy's eyes softened as he looked at her, "I'm glad you like it."

Pulling her along, Richard ignored the rest of the hotel lobby and walked over to the entrance to the restaurant, conveniently placed inside the hotel. Walking up to the host, he addressed the aging man, "Reservations for Grayson."

Looking down at his book, the host nodded while saying "Table for two on the floor, right this way."

Watching curiously, Raven let herself be led through the numerous rooms all decorated with elegant tables and wall hangings, filled with guests before looking ahead to where the host was leading them. Her jaw almost dropped as she noticed the wide open ballroom floor with tables strewn around it. There were a few couples dancing to the live band playing on stage on the far wall of the room. A sparkling chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting the room with a warm glow that put the entire room together. Just taking one look made Raven feel like Cinderella, no matter how cliché that was.

The aging host led the couple to a table on the close end of the room, opposite of the band. He placed their menus on the table and motioned towards the floor, saying it was open to them. Lastly he said the waiter would be with them shortly and then bowed and left.

With his departure, Raven glanced over to Richard who held out her chair for her. Smiling graciously she sat, thanking him. Walking around Richard sat in his own chair then looked up to her. "Would you like to order first or dance?"

Looking out to the ballroom, she thought it would be better to save that for last, so picking up her menu she said "I think I rather eat first."

Following her example, Richard picked up his own menu; they let light talk flow between them, talking about anything that came up.

"So, how did you come by this place?" The two birds' had just finished their meal, and their conversation had yet to falter.

"Honestly? Bruce used to take me to places like this all the time, including this particular hotel. This has always been one of my favorites, even though the parties going on were nothing interesting, at least not to a thirteen year old boy." Smirking, Richard watched Raven take a sip of her drink. Every little movement made his hormones go crazy it seemed, even if it was just sipping out of a glass.

Catching his gaze, Raven arched a brow, "Something interesting you, Richard?"

Focusing more on her words than her body, Robin winked, "You have no idea."

Blushing, Raven looked down at her hands folded on her lap.

Sensing her shyness, Richard tried to open her up more, "Really Rae, you look gorgeous."

Looking up into his eyes and seeing how sincere he was being, Raven let a small smile grace her lips. "You're not so bad yourself. You look handsome in that tux." Her smile turning into a smirk, Richard chuckled at her use of words then looked out to the dance floor. Looking back with a playful grin he gestured towards the floor.

"You ready?"

Looking kind of weary, Raven sat back into her chair.

"Come on Rae! It will be fun, I promise." He gave her a puppy dog look, something that never affected her when Beast Boy used it, but somehow always made her bend when Richard used it.

Giving a defeated sigh she went to get up. Beating her, Richard pulled out her chair to let her up, and then took her hand. He led her out onto the middle of the floor, giving her a dazzling smile. He bowed, "May I have this dance?"

Playing along, Raven curtsied then took Richard's left hand into her right and placing her left on his shoulder. Richard placed his hand on her hip and they began to sway along to the music.

Both of them diverting their gazes, they floated around the room- surprising Richard with how graceful and fluid she was. He wondered where she had learned and why she had seemed reluctant to come out and dance. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind for later, till then, he had a beautiful girl to dance with, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by.

Twirling her out, Richard gestured to the band, taking the signal, the soft, slow dancing song switched to a fast faced, sexy beat. The trumpets blasted out into their melody as raven was twirled tightly back into Richard's chest. He smiled down at her before the singer's voice came blasting out of the mike. Reacting to the music, Raven's movements went from slow and balletic to fast and sultry.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Spinning her around, Richard pulled Raven close, back to front, running his hands down her curves as their hips swayed together. Following the music, their dancing matched the lyrics.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Pulling away, Raven shimmied to the music, swaying her hips and twirling, her dress flaring out around her. She moved with the music, drawing everyone's attention, especially a certain Boy Wonder's. Following after her he moved to the rhythm, attempting to dance with her, but she twirled away, teasing him.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

The other dancers moved away from the couple, watching in awe, some trying to dance along with them, but the two in the middle never noticed. They only saw each other. Richard had caught up to Raven, catching her on a turn and dipping her. Moving with him, Raven kicked her leg up and wrapped it around his waist.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Sliding her leg down, they went back to their dance, fitting together perfectly at each move, driving Robin wild with each brush against each other. As the music repeated with more enthusiasm, their dancing followed. It was so intimate a moment, some of the other guests were compelled to look away, but they watched, transfixed, as the two moved around the floor. At the end of the song, Richard was bent over Raven with her dipped down to the floor. Both were breathing heavily from their dance and still mesmerized by each other, unable to look away. Forgetting where they were, they leaned in towards each other, their eyes sliding closed, until their lips touched each other. Sharing such a passionate kiss, they only separated when they had run out of breath. Hearing cheering, the enchantment that had befallen upon them was broken and they looked around at their audience.

Blushing, Richard brought Raven back up and let her go. They both walked over to their table, unsure of what was going to happen after the previous events. Playing it cool, Richard smiled at Raven, asking her if she was ready to go. Letting out a shaky breath she nodded and grabbed her shawl that had been discarded earlier, waiting for Robin to pay. He took out a few bills and placed it on the table, grabbing his coat then placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the hotel.

Reaching the parking lot, the valet brought around the car. Richard opened up her door, letting her in like he'd been doing all night, and then went to the driver's side. He got in and off they went.

The quiet that had been comfortable on the way here was now the opposite. Neither had any idea how the other felt, especially Raven who didn't know how she felt. Slumping into her seat, the exhaustion from the long day finally caught up with her, and the tension in the small car seemed to slip away as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Frustrated from feeling unsure, Robin let out a huff, then looked over at Raven confused, wondering why it seemed so still. Surprised, he laid his eyes on her sleeping form slightly curled against his jacket that was lying on the arm rest in between them. His features going soft, he used his right arm to cover her up with the jacket while keeping an eye on the road. She looked so vulnerable and open when she was asleep. It was definitely something he liked to see. Coming up on the hidden opening to their underground tunnel, Robin hit a secret button installed in the car to open the door, quickly sliding under the door; it was closed behind them, keeping out any prying eyes as he decelerated the car as he came to the opening to the garage. He shut off the engine as he looked over at Raven. She was so beautiful to him, and he really didn't want to wake her up.

Coming to a decision, he got out of the car and went over to her side. Opening the door, he lifted her up into his arms, bridal style keeping his coat over her as a blanket. He nudged the door shut then made his way over to the elevator. He looked down to his sleeping beauty, wishing he could kiss her awake. Shifting her over to hold most of her weight with one arm, he pushed the up button on the elevator and waited for the ding. As the door opened, he walked in and pushed the floor with all of the rooms. Leaning back against the wall, he brought back the memories from their date. She was an amazing dancer… By far that was the best date he had ever been on, even though it had been a bit awkward at the end.

The elevator opening to reveal the hallway leading to their bedrooms, he pushed off the back of the elevator he was leaning on and walked to Raven's room. Thankfully, he knew her code and punched it in. Hearing the hiss as the doors open he walked in and laid her down on her bed. He took off the uncomfortable looking heels and then pulled her blanket up and over her. He took his coat and slung it over his arm as he looked down at her.

Before leaving, he leaned down and kissed her forehead whispering, "Good night Raven."

Shifting from the action, Raven mumbled out what seemed like "Good night Richard." before turning over and falling into a deeper sleep. Chuckling softly, Robin smiled and walked out her door, waiting for it to shut behind him. Walking down to his room he wished he could fall asleep with his pale beauty in his arms.

Unbeknownst to him, jealous eyes had watched the entire scene, wishing it was he that Raven had gone out with. Walking out from the shadows within Raven's room, he walked over and watched her sleeping. Making up his decision, he caressed her cheek before walking out of her room and down to Robin's.

Knocking on the door swiftly, but quietly, a confused Robin opened the door showing his chiseled chest as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Looking up, wondering who could be at his door at this late of an hour, he scoffed when he realized who it was. "Malchior, What do you want?"

Glaring, Malchior said the one thing Robin did not want to hear, "Don't think you have won her heart, because I still love her and I will not give her up. I will be fighting, just as hard as you will."

With that, he turned and retreated back to his room, leaving a seething and very jealous Robin behind.

* * *

PHEWWW! That was by far my longest chapter! And I'm so excited for the next one! SHOPPING WITH MALCHIOR!! But, I only got one review, and I don't want to sound greedy, but I need to know people are still reading, so PLEASE respond! **If I don't get a few, I won't post!!!!!!!!! SO PLEASE!**

**Review Responses**:

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**- You have been such a good reviewer, and I really need to take this time to thank you! Seriously, from the bottom of my heart.:):):)

ANYWAYSSSS, as for all of your lovely ideas, I decided to put my own little twist on things! (Usually when I'm writing that happens, it just kind of.... gets away from me. :P) But I did enjoy your ideas! They were really good! I hope you like this update! I worked pretty hard on it! And it's the longest chapter so far! Yay! So, I hope to hear if I lived up to your expectations or not.:) I hope you like my idea for the next chapter too! Cause I am wicked pumped to write it! By the way, I'm going to review RIGHT NOW! So be on the look out! But thanks again for reviewing! You are a definite inspiration! :D

**NOW REVIEW PEOPLE!  
**

**-MioAmore**


	9. Strengthening Bonds

**A/N-**Holy crap guys.... It's been way too long. I can honestly say I completely lost inspiration to write at all, but I'm trying to get back into it! But I have nooo idea where I was going with this!! If anyone has some suggestions with what they'd like to see, please, tell me! If I get enough, I'll do a poll to see which would be most wanted. (: And by the way, I completely hated this chapter, like majorly. I was going somewhere with it that I really liked, but I didn't know what that was after months of not writing!! Sooo, feel free to yell at me. :P

**Disclaimer- **I do not own!

* * *

**Mia Bella**

_Strengthening Bonds_

As Raven awoke the next morning, she noticed a few things simultaneously. One, she was still dressed in her gown from last night, and it was very uncomfortable. Two, she was in her bed, and she hadn't the slightest idea how she got there after her date. And three, it was already eleven in the morning, and she was running severely late.

Letting out a curse, she threw aside her blankets and headed into her bathroom to get ready. She took a quick shower, trying to get last night's grime off of her body. Having slept in both her makeup and the hair products, she was relieved to finally wash it off. Turning off the deliciously warm water before she got distracted, she wrapped a towel around her body and left her bathroom. Before walking into her closet, she noticed the lack of light outside of her window. Going over, she moved aside the curtains to notice the fog hanging thickly in the air and the slight frost on the edges of her window.

Frowning at the change in weather from last night, she went back over to her closet to find some warm clothes for the day. Looking through her set of civilian clothes, she pulled out a dark violet cardigan and white camisole along with a pair of dark wash jeans. She quickly changed and then searched through the bottom of her closet to find a pair of black flats. Slipping them on she went back into her bathroom where she threw her towel into her hamper and combed through her hair, getting out all of the tangles. She fished around in her cabinet until she found her blow dryer and then proceeded to fix her hair.

Satisfied, she unplugged her dryer, threw it in the drawer, and left her bathroom. Grabbing a coat in case the weather got worse, she took her wallet and slipped it into her jeans and then walked out her door down to Malchior's. Knocking brusquely, she waited a moment until she heard movement from the opposite side and then the hiss of the opening door.

Looking at the bare, glistening wet chest in front of her, her eyes traveled up the chiseled body till they met Malchior's eyes. Giving him a questioning look, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I'm running a little late, love. I haven't exactly gotten used to sleeping yet…" *

Before her cheeks could turn red at his nickname, the side of her mouth turned down in a frown. She realized he'd have to borrow one of the boy's clothes to go out in public; he only had his armor, and that would definitely not do. Looking back down at his half towel covered body, she figured Robin's clothes would fit the best, but would he allow it? He hated Malchior, so she assumed he'd be against it.

"It's ok; you need to borrow someone's clothing to go out, anyway. So, stay here, I'll go ask Robin for some… "

At the mention of his name Malchior inwardly grimaced and then nodded. He turned around and headed back into his room, his door sliding closed behind him. Heaving a sigh, Raven wondered if it would be easier to just… borrow some clothes, instead of asking. Shaking her head, she made her way down to Robin's room, praying to any God that would listen that he wouldn't be in there so she could slip in quietly and find some clothes.

Reaching his door, she hesitated slightly before knocking on it softly. She heard some rustling from inside and a gruff "_Hold on" _before a disheveled looking Robin opened his door. He looked down curiously and then smiled at finding Raven there. She dismissed it and slipped past him into his room and over to his closet.

"I know you and Malchior aren't the… best of friends, Robin, but I need to take him out to get him some things, and he can't go out looking like some knight in shining armor. So please, just let him borrow some clothes for the day, and I will wash them, fold them, and return them to you by the evening." While addressing him, Raven had already taken the initiative to sort through his clothes, looking for something suitable while a very shocked Robin stood in his open doorway staring at her. After a few awkward seconds, he began to chuckle,

"You're offering to wash my clothes for me?"

Turning around and playfully tossing a shoe at him, she gave him a glare then turned around to finish her search. Dodging the improvised projectile, he grabbed it up after it hit the wall behind him and walked over to her. Although he didn't like Malchior- at all- if he didn't hand over some clothes, not only would he be in trouble with Raven for not complying, he'd probably be left with some bruises if he shared his thoughts on the situation at hand. So, looking into his closet, he grabbed a few of his larger clothes, seeing as Malchior had a slightly larger build, and handed them over to a thankful Raven.

Giving him a sincere smile, she thanked him, and turned to leave. Before she could though, Robin grasped her elbow and turned her around gently to look at him. "I had a great time last night Raven."

Her eyes softening, she let a small smile grace her lips. "I did too; I haven't danced in… years. Thank you, Richard."

Grinning down at her he remembered the night before, and the question that had risen when they began dancing. "That reminds me, where did you learn to dance like that? You were amazing."

Turning her eyes downward, a light blush graced her cheeks, "When I was younger, the monks of Azarath who took care of me not only trained me to control my powers, but raised me to be what they considered a lady. They said it was important for me, considering I was the closest thing to royalty in their culture. Of course it never did get me any acceptance; even most of the monks that cared for me feared me. The only one I really had was Azar, the High Priestess, not even my own mother was allowed near me. To this day I had no idea what she thought of me." Glancing up at Robin with a nostalgic, and slightly morose look, she took in his concerned features, all centered on her well being.

Hesitating slightly, Robin embraced Raven, comforting her in the most basic way he could think of. It was simple, but effective as Raven adjusted so she could look up into Robin's unmasked eyes, with a slight upward curve to her lips.

Not long into their staring contest, the air about them seemed to grow thicker, and suspenseful, as if the both of them were waiting for something. Robin's gaze began to drift downward to her parted lips, drawn to them as he had been last night. Leaning towards her, Raven- although surprised, let her eyes drift closed for the coming kiss.

Before their lips touched though, a light rapping came from his door followed by Starfire's feathery voice, "Friend Robin, may I speak with you?"

Startled by the interruption, Raven came to her senses and slipped from Robin's embrace, uttering a quick goodbye, and then melting through the floor in a puddle of inky black magic.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, he quickly threw on a shirt and slipped on his mask. He walked over to the door, opening it, trying to wear a convincing smile for her, so she wouldn't notice his agitation at being interrupted, "What's up?"

Standing shyly outside his door, Starfire stood head bowed and cross armed in front of Robin. A pretty crimson stained her cheeks before she looked up, "Friend Robin, do you have the… feelings for friend Raven that you once had for me?"

Caught off guard by her very blunt query, Robin was left standing with his mouth agape, but quickly shut it and studied her face. He could see the small frown curving her lips and the way her eyes looked at him as if she was searching for something, yet couldn't find it. But the worst part was the way she stood so vulnerable and defenseless, like she was brittle glass. Of course, she was anything but- it was that knowledge that helped him answer her questioning.

"I do, Starfire, I care for her a lot, and I wish I knew if she felt the same. I'm sorry if… I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You are one of my best friend's Star, and I don't want you to be upset, can you forgive me for not talking to you before about this?" He looked toward her, waiting for some sort of confirmation that she was not totally lost to the ill feelings which accompanied this new situation for her.

Letting her hands drop to her sides, she lurched forward and flung her arms around him, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Startled at first, Robin returned the surprisingly gentle hug before she let go and gave him a small smile. "Oh, friend Robin, I was so worried you were mad at me or I had done something to drive you away! Of course I forgive you, but these strange emotions I have been experiencing have made me most unpleasant feeling, I just had to come and talk to you. Raven is my best girl friend Robin; please do not hurt her, for I feel her heart is fragile. Please be sure of your feelings before following after her, unlike what we did."

Frowning slightly at her tactful words, he grabbed Starfire's hands and squeezed them, "I am truly sorry for my actions and their consequences. When we first formed the Titans, we were all so young, and not yet been through everything we've faced so far. I thought I had serious feelings for you, but it turned out to be brotherly affection and love. You will always hold a place in my heart, but Starfire, the way I feel when I'm with Raven… it's something I've never experienced before. I can't say that its love, but I can say that I have never felt so sure about anyone in my life."

Starfire listened to the way he spoke about her best friend, and the intensity about which he was speaking. She couldn't say if it was love either, but she knew that he would not hurt her. At his words she could feel the tightening in her chest which she knew was the ache and longing for what once was, but she knew that this was something she could live through. Raven had never known of another's affection outside of the friendship she received from her friends, and she deserved the love of another.

It would take some time, but Starfire knew she could, and would move on. Maybe Robin was only meant to be her friend, a brotherly type figure like Cyborg. So, she left Robin with a waning smile and wondered off down the hall to find some solace, not finding it within her at the moment to float.

* * *

Rising up through the floor, Raven sighed as she reappeared in Malchior's room with the clothing she had borrowed. She had been saved by Starfire's superb timing; she had yet again been caught up in the passionate energy between her and Robin. _Not that he isn't attractive_, she thought, _but do I really have feelings for my leader… my best friend?_

Rubbing away the coming headache, she turned around looking for Malchior, and bumped straight into his scantly clad form. Giving out a delicate, _ooff_, she awaited an impact with the ground, but found two pale arms secured around her waist, holding her up. Unfortunately (or not), his towel began to slip from his body with his hand not preventing it from falling. Her cheeks flaming red with surprise and embarrassment, not to mention lust, she gasped and hid her face in Robin's clothing, still held tightly in her hands.

Noticing his predicament, Malchior swiftly grabbed onto his towel, securing it at his waist and gave out a shaky apology, his own cheeks flaring up. Looking away, Raven nodded once and held out the clothes for him to take. Without looking, Raven turned her body fully trying to escape the room while he changed, but only ended up tripping on her own feet, arms flailing and all. She heard a grunt as she landed, only then opening her eyes, albeit afraid of what sight would meet her. Looking down, she cursed her horrible luck as Malchior lay below her looking a little winded from their fall with one hand still clutching the towel at his waist and the other loosely hung around her hips in a failed attempt at keeping them from falling.

Finally catching his breath, Malchior looked up at the flustered face of Raven lying above him, hands lightly pressed against his chest and legs tangled within his own, clothes strewn around them completely forgotten. Their provocative position left the two reeling as they scrambled to pull themselves together. But before any real semblance of normalcy returned to the two, Malchior found himself drawn to Raven's tempting lips, trembling at each intake as his own scent reached her delicate nose.

Gripping her waist a little tighter, Malchior raised his head until it was mere inches from Raven's. He leaned in, first tilting his head to trail a kiss along the side of her jaw, enjoying the shivers it sent through her body and the fragrance that lifted off her skin and attacked his senses, making him hum in appreciation. Trailing his hand up to her lower back, he massaged the sensitive skin, eliciting a gasp from Raven's lips that he captured with his own mouth, allowing himself to coax her lips apart with his own.

Caressing her bottom lip with his tongue, Raven parted her lips and closed her eyes, letting Malchior's tongue slip in and sweep along the top of her own. Realizing what's happening her eyes shot back open and she broke the kiss, pushing herself off of him. Turning around and letting her head fall she whispered, "We can't do this…" before striding out of the room leaving a crestfallen Malchior sprawled out on the floor.

Huffing, he sat up running his hand down his face. Trying to shake off her rejection, he remembered how she felt in his arms, and the way her lips moved against his as he gathered up the clothes to begin changing. Hoping she would still be up to taking him out, he changed quickly, throwing the towel into the hamper and shaking out his long mane. Walking over to the door, he gave a long sigh before opening it and peering out. He gave a soft smile when he saw Raven standing across the hall leaning into the wall with a blush adorning her features and face turned away, as if trying to ignore him.

Walking up to her, he held out his arm for her. "I am truly sorry for my behavior, Raven, I did not mean to startle you so."

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Raven let her eyes rise to his ruby stare; his sixteenth century idiom effectively melting away her shame and confusion. Sliding her arm into his, she shook her head at him and pulled him down along the corridor towards the elevator. "You surprise me, Malchior."

Looking down curiously at his escort, he continued following her into the lift, scarcely noticing her press the 'B' button on the wall. "What do you mean?"

Softly snorting, she dragged Malchior into the basement from the elevator. "You seem accustomed to these times…somewhat, and yet you easily slip into an earlier decade with your cadences as if you don't notice. It's staggering." Slipping away from his reach, Raven walked among the various vehicles strewn throughout the basement to a small, innocuous looking sheet covering what was assumed a car. Pulling the sheet away, a sleek, black Scorpion HX was revealed. Folding the cover up and laying it on a nearby work table, Raven grabbed the keys up from a cabinet and motioned Malchior over.

Not used to the machine, he hesitated a bit before joining Raven. Giving her a questioning look, she shrugged, "It's not my first choice, but it'll have to do."

Approaching the door, it slid open on its hinges, rising up instead of out. Settling in, she gestured for Malchior to do the same on the other side, letting her door fall shut after her. Walking over, he waited for the door to open before following suit. Once in, he pulled his buckle on, like she had and sat back. "This reminds me of the game Cyborg and I played in, though I've never been in one before."

Chuckling slightly, she warned him to hold on as she revved the engine waiting for the garage door to slide open. Once satisfied it was wide enough, she thrust the car into gear and pealed out enjoying the speed and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

* * *

After arriving at the mall out of breath and worried for his life, Malchior had been taken to several stores looking for some clothes and other necessities he would need to live in the tower. Neither of the two companions being big shoppers, Raven sorted through clothes quickly finding the best suitable items. She would push the clothes into his arms and send him into a changing room where he'd try on the clothes and have her assess them.

After the slight mishap from the morning, both had been a little tense at the beginning, but deciding to forget it, they easily fell into conversation. Malchior was trying to gain as much information about this new time as Raven questioned about the past. They both felt ease around each other, and a sense of belonging that they didn't always feel around others, even the titans. The darkness they both lived in bonded them in a way like no other.

Handing over a pair of faded jeans and a dark grey button up shirt, Raven ushered Malchior back into the changing room with his last outfit. "Finally, this is the last clothing store. We can get some lunch after we're done here, then we'll head to another store to get some things for your room and bathroom."

Giving a nod of affirmation, Malchior made his way into the changing area coming out a minute later with the new clothes. Raven glanced him over, appreciating his physique yet again as she gave him a smile. "Not too bad, it looks like we've got all of your clothes, and Cyborg will be taking care of getting you a few extra sets of your uniform. They should be delivered within a few days."

Before walking back into the changing room though, Malchior bent his face down; trying to hide the redness he knew was growing on his cheeks. "Uh, Raven? I'm sorry to have to bring this up, but I don't believe we have gotten any, uh, undergarments…"

Blushing in embarrassment, Raven mentally smacked herself for forgetting that necessity. At this moment she wished she had dragged along one of the other boys. Clearing her throat, Raven did her best to hide her embarrassment and feign nonchalance. "Oh? Well I'm sure you will find them, uh, somewhere in the store…"

Looking around, Raven noticed for the first time that she was standing in the middle of the Men's Underwear and the red staining her cheeks grew darker. Turning to look back at Malchior who had yet to bring his eyes up from glaring at his shoes, Raven scurried out of the isle and to his side.

"Uh, soo, you're probably, uh, a medium… So, whatever you think would feel most comfortable…" Trailing off, Raven's cheeks burnt with mortification as Malchior shuffled forward to look at the underwear. Briefly Raven considered whether Malchior would choose boxers or briefs, but finding the situation too embarrassing pushed the thoughts aside and turned away.

Malchior pushed his way past her on his way to get changed, not speaking a word in case he found his voice cracking. Putting on the set of clothing he borrowed, he gathered up this store's purchases, stuffing the underwear into the middle of the stack. Returning to Raven's side, they walked up to the counter. Raven pushed a couple of bills into his hand, told him she'd be waiting outside and rushed out, needing to get away from him.

Once he had bought the clothing, he took his time walking out of the store, trying to regain some dignity. Upon exiting the store, he looked up to find Raven turned away, running a hand through her hair. Sighing he jogged up to her. "So, you mentioned food before?"

Letting out a startled chuckle, Raven let the tension in her shoulders dissipate. Shaking her head she replied, "Of course you'd be asking about food."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. They had lunch where Malchior tried his first corn dog. Raven chuckled while he glared at it like it had a grudge against him when he had bitten into the wooden stick it was placed on. Afterwards they had gone to various stores to get him bedding, curtains, some desk supplies, and paint for his room while they picked up necessities like shampoo and soap for his bathroom.

Now done with their shopping, they loaded their purchases into the car and drove back to the tower.

* * *

Wow guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I don't really deserve them, but man they were the only thing that got this chapter out! I seriously **love you guys! **I'd post reviews, but I have like zero time! But kudos to anyone who actually likes this, and thank you all for your amazing compliments! Especially you dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14! Thanks for sticking with me!

**-Mio Amore  
**


End file.
